When an Angel Falls
by Innocent Blu
Summary: What happens when you don't tell the person you love, your feelings? what will happen if she left you only to go out with your rivel? Who can you turn to, to help you out?...An..An...AN ANGEL? All done and ready for you to read! FINISHED!
1. Misty how can I tell Thee?

When an Angel Falls  
  
Created by PikaBlu  
  
A/N: I post this up on another site; which my pen use to be HB in pokemon tower…but I changed it cuz…my cousin is using that name! LOL! Anyways this was my very, very, very first fanfic so PLEASE…EASY ON THE FLAMES HERE! Hope you like it…and I know there might be a few misspelling and grammar errors…the reason why I decided to leave it alone is to show some people that even if you do mess up…at least you can look back and find out what was your problem and keep on moving and making sure that you don't do this again…or at least TRY not to! LOL  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time for a walk  
  
  
  
Ash was getting his pokemon ready for the big Orange  
  
League. Misty was talking to her pokemon. Pikachu was  
  
playing tag with the other pokemon. Brock was cooking  
  
dinner. Tracy left the group to be with Prof. Oak. (YES HE'S  
  
GONE) Ash got tired of battling so he sat down and looked at  
  
Misty.  
  
Ash thought to himself Misty looks so beautiful but, why  
  
can't I tell her that I care for her ? " Is the food ready"? Ash  
  
asked.  
  
Brock smiled and said " Not for a while, why don't you go  
  
and take a walk"?  
  
Ash nodded and got up, " Come on Pikachu"  
  
"Pika pi"(right behind you Ash)  
  
Ash and Pikachu was talking about a lot of stuff  
  
but, Ash mentioned Misty's name about 1000000 times, or  
  
Pikachu felt like it was 1000000 times.  
  
Pi pika pi chu pi pika? (do you have a crush on Misty?)  
  
"No way she's the most meanest girl I have ever met"  
  
Ash said turning his head around.  
  
Pi pikachu pika ka pi (well you keep saying her name)  
  
"That's only cuz I hate her ,"said Ash.  
  
pi ka chu (No you don't) .While they're talking someone  
  
is listen in behind the bushes.  
  
Meanwhile Misty is talking to Brock about Ash  
  
"You like Ash right"? Brock asked with a small smile  
  
"No he's a idiot" Misty said in a mean ,but worried tone.  
  
Ash ,meanwhile ,heard a loud thunder. Then rain drops came  
  
down.  
  
"Pikachu lets head back" Ash said.  
  
They both ran back, but Ash dropped his Pokedex and 2 of  
  
his Pokemon. The person in the bushes looked at the pokedex and  
  
pokeballs and took put it in it's bag and ran with them but it was  
  
hidden from the two. Misty and Brock headed to The Pokemon  
  
center.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ash sneaks away  
  
  
  
Ash ran to the Pokemon center also. Misty's cold and very  
  
wet. Brock was too. Ash and Pikachu made it. Ash Noticed he  
  
was missing his Pokedex and 2 pokeballs.  
  
"OH NO!!!" Ash yelled out .  
  
"What's wrong Ash"? Misty asked  
  
"My pokemon and my Pokedex is missing" Ash said also he  
  
checked his jacket and his belt. He ran to the door, and before he  
  
opened it, Officer Jenny put her hand on the door and said " You  
  
shouldn't go out there. It's bad out there." "But…..but…my  
  
pokemon are out there" said Ash  
  
"Well tomorrow we will look for them" officer Jenny said with a  
  
smile.  
  
Ash could not sleep that night ; he hoped his pokemon where  
  
safe .  
  
Ash saw the rain stopped and put on his shoes and jacket on.  
  
Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder. " Let's go Pikachu ." Ash  
  
whisper to Pikachu. Pi pi pika pi chu? (Should we wake Misty and  
  
Brock up?) No we don't need them to help us  
  
right now Ash said as he headed for the door. OH NO!!! Ash said.  
  
Brock was coming Ash's way, with A pretty girl.  
  
"Hello pretty girl, "how would you wanna go out with a  
  
handsome man like me"? Brock said. Ash hide behind the wall  
  
the girl slapped Brock in the face. ( SLAP!!!)  
  
Brock was now in the floor with a funny look on his face.  
  
"She likes me" Brock said. Ash thought he should make a run  
  
for it.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Angel  
  
Ash and Pikachu walked to a long time trying to find  
  
his pokemon and pokeballs. "they got to be here somewhere"? Pi  
  
pika chu pi pi chu pika ( I don't think we've find them) "Don't  
  
give up hope Pikachu" Ash said.  
  
Ash heard a girl crying for help. HELP ME PLEASE!!!!  
  
I can't hang on. Ash ran to the girl, she was hanging on a cliff  
  
Hold on miss, I'M coming!!!! Ash yelled to her.  
  
Go Bulbsaur, Use your vines to hold her and bring her up.  
  
Bulb Bulb Saur (it's my turn to shine)  
  
He bring her up. Ash ran to her. "Are you all right Miss"  
  
"Yea I never felt better thanx kid" the girl said as she got up  
  
" I was trying to give you your pokeballs and pokedex back  
  
but you ran too fast from me" The girl said giving his  
  
stuff back. Thanks Miss uhhh uhhh, I missed your name  
  
Ash said. "That's cuz I never threw it." The girl said.  
  
My name is Angel, She said with a smile.  
  
My name is Ash Ketchem I'm going to be…  
  
Angel Interrupted and said "A Pokemon Master right"? Ash said "  
  
how did…….  
  
Again Angel Interrupted "how did I know, well I'm your Guardian  
  
Angel" Ash just started laughing "yeah right and I'm A member of  
  
Team rocket, sure ,well than I need to be going now (still laughing  
  
hard, trying to cover his mouth)  
  
I'll see you later. Ash turned around and the Angel was right in  
  
front of him. "I am an Angel I'm here to make  
  
sure you tell Misty you love her before it's too late". Angel  
  
said. " Too late for what? I DON'T LIKE HER, I WISH  
  
EVERYONE WOULD STOP SAYING THAT. Ash said with a  
  
mad face. Yes you do, You always look at her and you even talk  
  
about a lot. "If I don't tell her, what will happen?", asked Ash  
  
"She will leave the group and she will fall in love with Gary Oak if  
  
you don't." Angel said in a soft voice "yea right  
  
like Gary's really going to win her heart!!! Ash said and laughing  
  
yet again. "All right wise guy I warned you, since you won't listen  
  
to me then you'll lose her" Angel said.  
  
Ash notices all of his pokemon were coming out of their pokeballs  
  
and bowing down to Angel, Pikachu bowed down also. Ash asked  
  
"pikachu , guys what are you doing?"  
  
Pika pi pi pikachu chu (bowing to the angel)  
  
bulb bulb bul (yea she's beautiful)  
  
char charizard zard charazard (It's A real Angel  
  
from heaven)  
  
Ash fell on his knees and bowed down also.  
  
"Well since you helped me I'll tell you what to  
  
do to win her heart, 1. Talk to her nice even if she yells at you  
  
2. think before saying anything also……….  
  
Angel looked at the sun rising "I have to go but I'll see  
  
you again at midnight right here."  
  
"Wait please wait" Ash yelled but it was too late she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Misty how can I tell Thee  
  
Ash put all his pokemon back in their pokeballs, well, not  
  
pikachu. He ran to the pokemon center.  
  
"Ash where did you go?" "we were worried about you" said  
  
Misty. "I took a walk OK?" Misty said " Well you have  
  
told us." Before Ash was gonna say something hurtful he  
  
thought a min, and Said to Misty " you look cute when you mad"  
  
Misty yelled "Ash Ketchem you……… wait what did you say?"  
  
Ash started to blush "you look cute when your mad." Misty  
  
Blushed back and said well thanks Ash.  
  
"Oh, see you guys just needed little time to work things out"  
  
Brock said as he walked in the room. "GO AWAY BROCK"  
  
Misty and Ash said in the same time. "You know there a closet  
  
to your right, why don't you two go and make out with each  
  
other?" Misty pushed Brock out the door and closed the door.  
  
"Where was we?" Misty asked, Ash and Misty spend half of the  
  
day talking  
  
about their life and dreams. Before long Ash had to tell Misty  
  
his feeling about her. They walked outside and Ash said Missssttty  
  
I..I..I . Before Ash could say more he got  
  
Intentioned  
  
"Prepare for trouble"  
  
"And make it Double"  
  
"To protect the world from Devastation"  
  
"To unite all people within out nation"  
  
"To Denounce the evil of truth and love"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
  
"Jessie"  
  
"James"  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
  
" Meowth That's Right"  
  
"Oh no not them" Misty said  
  
"your not getting Pikachu" Ash yelled  
  
"Go Arbok,"  
  
Pika pi pika CHU (leave me alone jerks) Pikachu USED  
  
Thundershock  
  
No no pikachu, we made a suit, It's 100% pika proof  
  
said Meowth laughing at Pikachu  
  
it was almost Midnight when team rocket attacked  
  
"HAHAHA now pikachu come in this cage and We won't  
  
hurt you" said James they put Pikachu in the cage  
  
"GO Charazard" Ash said as he throw his pokeball  
  
"Oh no Ash not Charazard!!!!!" Misty yelled  
  
"Charazard flame-thrower now!!!" Ash cried out  
  
Arbok Go bite.  
  
Charazard just fall a sleep and Arbok bit him but he didn't feel it.  
  
"Charazard still won't listen to me." Ash said as he called him  
  
back.  
  
Well looks like Team Rocket wins!!! Said Jessie  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A friend in need  
  
Wait!!! A voice cried out. Who's there? James said  
  
"I'll Fight you" someone said Then out of the bushes was  
  
Angel. "O.K. we'll fight you" Team rocket said  
  
Angel throw a pokeball and said GO Secret out  
  
come A Mewtwo.  
  
What is that Ash asked and He used his pokedex  
  
POKEDEX READS: No Data, unknown  
  
"No data?" Ash said  
  
"Mewtwo Psychic" Angel said  
  
"Arbok Bite" said Jessie  
  
Arbok was ready to bite when Mewtwo picked him  
  
up in the air and threw him and Team rocket far always  
  
the only words you could hear was "Team rocket blasting off  
  
again" "Secret return" Angel said  
  
The cage was unlocked and pikachu jumped out into Ash's  
  
arms. Pika Pikachu (hey Ash)  
  
Ash looked at Angel and said "Thank you Angel"  
  
"No thank you Ash for saving me" Angel said  
  
Misty Didn't know what was going on and Misty got a little mad  
  
so she left.  
  
Ash turned to misty but he saw her leaving.  
  
"Misty" Ash yelled out……………………………..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The END?  
  
  
  
I'll make a Part 2 In a little while 


	2. Time is wasting

When an Angel falls 2  
  
The Characters in this story is not mind there Gamefreaks,  
  
Angel is mine!!!!!!! Soooooooo Don't sue me!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: When an Angel Falls (Part 2 )  
  
Author: Created by HB  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!! So don't sue!!  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Time is wasting  
  
  
  
Ash Turned to Misty but he saw her leaving  
  
"Misty" he yelled out…………………………….  
  
Angel Looked at Ash then looked down and said I know why  
  
Misty left. Ash turned to Angel and asked "why?" Because  
  
she thought you liked me so she left, Angel said sadly  
  
"Ash go and get her back and tell her that you love her."  
  
Ash ran to the Pokemon Center and saw Brock Talking to  
  
A girl, Ash had hoped he would never go gaga over a girl!  
  
Misty was siting on the chair Playing cards with Gary Oak  
  
"GARY?" Said Ash very mad. "Hey Ashy boy what's new?  
  
Have you won any battles yet?, Oh wait I forgot you lose  
  
battles then win them" Gary said. "I won a lot of battles  
  
I never lost one yet, wait a sec. Why are you here?" asked  
  
Ash "I wanted to Travel around the world" Ash remembered  
  
what Angel said about Misty and Gary, so Ash said " Hey  
  
Misty Lets go to…….ummm………. Something popped out of  
  
Ashes mouth that he know he was going to regret. "The Mall"  
  
Ash yelled out. Misty's face lit up and said "The mall? really.  
  
O.K. lets go. Misty grabbed Ash's hand and walked fast to the  
  
Mall  
  
with him.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Gary's Plan  
  
Before they lefted Gary started to look up and down Misty's  
  
body. Gary thought to himself "WOW she's a keeper, Man  
  
and she has the most beautiful legs, and hair." How come Ash  
  
isn't in love with her?" "She's hard to get, That's how I like it.  
  
"Maybe I'll asked her out!!!" he thought some more. "She's  
  
not going to say yes, she thinks I'm too mean, I could fire my  
  
Cheerleaders and be a little nice, just for one week, Then show  
  
her the Sweet me." Gary got up and said "I'LL  
  
DO IT". He said it so loud that everyone in the center heard  
  
him.  
  
****************************************************  
  
BACK TO THE MAIN  
  
PEOPLE  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Time to make your move  
  
Ash and Misty walked around for about an hour and a half  
  
"Misty Please can we stop for food?" Ash said. "Ash is that all  
  
you ever think of?" Said Misty "Come on Ash,"  
  
Look at this dress, isn't this the most beautiful dress you have  
  
ever seen?" If I say yes can we go and eat?" Ash said  
  
Ash if you didn't wanna come you shouldn't ask me to come!!!  
  
I know you would want to be with that girl. Ash thought a  
  
minute. What girl? Ash asked. You know that girl you were  
  
talking to. Ash said Misty she's my friend I don't have a crush  
  
on her. Misty asked Ash. So who do you have a crush on?"  
  
Ash turn red and said "why are you asking me?" Misty  
  
" I just wanna know." Ash asked " Do you have a crush on  
  
me?" (Ash turned to Misty's face, her face is redder than  
  
before) Well,……….. "Why would you wanna know, you  
  
wouldn't care if I told you that I have a crush on Gary Oak,  
  
Like that's ever going to happen, (Misty started laughing, Ash  
  
got nervous at what she said) Ash? What's the matter? Um  
  
Noting Mist said Ash Smiling, Hey you called me mist, Wow  
  
my Father use too call me that! Misty said in a soft giggle.  
  
Hey Ash…… (paused as Ash looked at her) hmmmmm well,  
  
lets get some food. Ash smiled and quickly said Sure come on!  
  
(Ash took Misty to a hot dog stand) Ash I don't want to eat  
  
here! Lets go to that Restaurant and get some good food?  
  
Misty said holding Ash's arm. Ash looked at her and yelled  
  
"Good food? , Hot dogs are better then that stuff, Also they  
  
want too much money!! You know what, YOU ARE THE  
  
MOST CHEAPEST LITTLE BOY IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty Yelled. CHEAP? LITTLE BOY? I AM NOT CHEAP  
  
AND I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!!!!! We have some money, not  
  
even enough, And………. (Misty cuts Ash off) SOME  
  
MONEY? YOU HAVE $100.00 Dollars and you say we don't  
  
have enough? Give me a break!!!! You really know how to  
  
make a girl happy. (Misty walks away fast) Misty!!! Ash yelled  
  
running to her. Misty Please wait Please Come on Misty I'm  
  
sorry I never meant to make you mad, EVER, Ash said Misty  
  
stopped and Turned to her Best friend. Ash said in a soft voice  
  
" Well, I guess we could go back to the Pokemon center and  
  
get dressed for dinner, That is if……. (Ash turns his head  
  
around not to show him blushing)……… you want to go out  
  
with me!!!!" Ash? Are you trying to ask me out……… (Pause)  
  
………On a Real Date?" Misty asked with a small smile on her  
  
face. Well, um………. (Ash's face turning red) I guess I am, So  
  
do you or would you? (Misty smiled big this time)  
  
Sure, you are my Best friend!!! Misty said. No I really don't  
  
want to go out with you as friends. (Ash said Turning more  
  
red) As Boyfriend and girlfriend? A real couple? Well, O.K.  
  
I guess that would be, Kind of cool. Misty said. O.K. then lets  
  
get ready, Come on. (Ash took Misty's hand and walked away  
  
with her, of course Misty really liked Ash holding her hand)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Getting ready  
  
They all decided to stay in a hotel for a while,  
  
Ash put on a Black tuxedo and his hair was combed (authors  
  
Quote: Good for once in Ash's life he has a combed hair, and  
  
NO CAP, woooohooooooooo) Ash had a bunch of Flowers in  
  
his hand (White Roses) He thought about what he should say  
  
to Misty but, He couldn't think right (Authors Quote: Ash  
  
never thinks right doesn't he?) Meanwhile Misty was getting  
  
all dressed up for the date, she had on a light Blue dress on and  
  
a Black choker , Also make up on.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Brock's luck!!!!  
  
Brock was trying to get a date with nurse Joy but, He got  
  
rejected again. Then out of  
  
the blue, A girl, who had short but, beautiful hair and a Nice  
  
Hazel eyes walked up to Brock, (who was trying to find  
  
something in his back pack) Hello there, the Girl said with a  
  
smile. (Brock looks up and starts to go gaga again)  
  
Hhhhhhhhhhhhi (Brock said scared and with a cute smile)  
  
I've just got here, and I'm Looking for a Pokemon breeder  
  
named Brock? I him, I mean His I, I mean, Me Brock, I mean  
  
I'm brock!!!!! Brock said with a sweat drop on his head. Good  
  
I've found you, I'm trying to be a breeder like you I've seen  
  
you fight when you where a gym leader, I've always liked your  
  
skills. Well, thank you, What's your name?  
  
My name is Marry, Brock almost fainted. He was in heaven  
  
SORRY BACK TO THE MAIN  
  
People  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The BIG date  
  
Ash waited for Misty to come down the stairs, He was walking  
  
around the room, Misty come down the stairs (Misty has a soft  
  
small smile on her face) Wow you look great Misty Brock said  
  
with at smile (Authors Quote: No Brock doesn't like Misty, he  
  
only said that because he thinks of her more like a little sister)  
  
Ash Took Misty's hand and said You ,You, You…..You look  
  
pretty Misty. Of course Misty hated being called just "pretty"  
  
but she never said everything because she let it go. (Misty said  
  
with a smile) " Well, Ash lets go. Oh O.K. Ash said walking off  
  
with Misty's Hand holding his own hand. Brock was sad  
  
Because he wished he could go on a date with Marry but she  
  
might Reject him. Brock, Since They're going on a date,  
  
well……. Why don't we go? Marry said. Brock jumped up and  
  
ran to his room in the speed of light and came back with a  
  
white tuxedo and red rose for her. O.K. lets go then. Wait  
  
Brock I have to get ready too! Said Marry . Ash walked to a  
  
place called Johnson's Restreant and walked in. Ash and  
  
Misty ordered. Misty, do you like the idea of me and  
  
ummmmm you going ……..out? Ash said trying not to blush  
  
more. Well, I don't know It just feels weird. Misty said. Then  
  
she said in a soft voice " but I also like this idea" But Misty  
  
thought Ash didn't hear that but he did. After they ate they  
  
decided to talk a little bit more. (Authors quote: I know what  
  
you guys are saying to Ash & Misty::::: MAKE A MOVE  
  
ALREADY!!!!! Sorry for making you wait so long) Ash decide  
  
to MAKE HIS MOVE!  
  
Misty I really Like you, Ash said Blushing redder than an  
  
Apple. I like you too Ash, your my Best friend. Misty said  
  
smiling at Ash. No I mean I'm deeply in Lov………(Someone  
  
cut Ash off Yet again) Hello Ashy Boy, what's new? Gary? Ash  
  
said angrily. So Ash How's your date with Misty? Gary asked  
  
with an evil smile. None of your business Gary!!! Ash said.  
  
Well, I just walked by and I saw you two and I thought you  
  
guys don't look good Together. Misty said in anger "Why  
  
don't we look good together? Well, Ash looks like a five year  
  
old going out with a beautiful seventeen year old woman. Oh  
  
you really think I'm beautiful? I look seventeen? Well, your so  
  
sweet Gary. FIVE YEAR OLD??????? Ash said Angrily I'LL  
  
SHOW YOU!!!! LETS HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE!!!!!!  
  
See what I mean, Gary said Smiling (Ash looks confused) He  
  
always cares for Pokemon not woman like you, I mean his  
  
world is all about Pokemon, also he never thinks of anyone but  
  
himself. Misty nodded, and got up and said "Yeah Gary's right  
  
Ash you're careless when it comes to people. (Misty turns and  
  
walks off ) MISTY! (Gary's talk to Misty) Sure Gary I'll go  
  
out with you. Misty said as Gary put his arm around Misty's  
  
waist. Misty wait up (Clock strikes Midnight) Ash you big  
  
dummy tell her!!! Who's There? Ash asked his he turned  
  
facing a Dark Person. It's me Angel, Angel said in a soft voice  
  
Angel? Wow I thought I'd never see you again! Ash said  
  
smiling. O.K.,O.K., Stop talking to me and tell Misty your  
  
feelings or …………. (Ash cuts Angel off) I know, I know, (Ash  
  
turns to the door and runs to Misty) Misty!!!! Wait up!!! Ash I  
  
don't wanna talk, Misty said in a deep tone of voice closing her  
  
eyes with her head looking in the other direction.  
  
Misty doesn't want to talk to you so get lost loser! Gary said as  
  
he put his hand on Misty's butt. Don't touch Misty like that  
  
you………. (Misty cut Ash off and Hit Gary with her Mallet)  
  
you dirty, rotten,………. Misty stop oww please Baby Doll.  
  
Gary said as he hold his head. Ash said Misty lets go to the  
  
hotel. Misty put her Mallet away (Authors Quote: Where does  
  
Misty hides her mallet? O.K. O.K. TIME TO GET BACK TO  
  
THE SHOW) (Ash walks off with Misty and Gary has another  
  
plan) The moon came out the stars light is bright and the  
  
Pokemon are sleeping in the night. MMMMiiisssttty Ash said  
  
nervously. Yes Ash? Misty said. Misty Since the day I saw you  
  
and you fished me out I've always had a ccccccrrr……. Yes  
  
Ash? Misty asked confused I love you Misty Waterflower I've  
  
Always loved you. Are you just saying this because I wanted to  
  
go out with Gary? No This is how I feel about you I love you, I  
  
even love you with you fight with me. Ash, I never knew  
  
you…….(they both leaned over and……….and……… and  
  
(Authors note: Yes I know you Hate me!!!!!! sorry Fans  
  
woooooooooooooohooooooooo)  
  
  
  
  
  
The  
  
End?  
  
I'll make a PART 3. 


	3. Shall I Kiss thee or not?

These Characters are not mine soooooo don't sue me  
  
Angel is mine and Mary  
  
  
  
Title: When an Angel Falls Part 3  
  
Author: PikaBlu  
  
Desecration: Ash is trying to kiss Misty and he is trying to tell  
  
her his love for her but People keep messing it up!!! Gary wants  
  
Misty badly. Ash and Gary start to fight for her!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Does Brock gets to kiss Mary??????? Well Angel help Ash??  
  
Well Ash win the battle with Gary (WITH OUT POKEMON?)  
  
Find out!!!!!! On POKEMON!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kiss her or not???  
  
  
  
Ash and Misty Were about to Kiss But, Brock  
  
messed up their love life. (Authors note: HAHA don't  
  
kill me Brock messed it up not me) That's so sweet  
  
(crying in the back round) My Babies are all grow up.  
  
Brock said crying next to Mary and Pikachu, Ash &  
  
Misty had a sweat drop on their faces. WE'RE NOT  
  
BABIES WE'RE OLD!!!! Mary hugged her Man and  
  
lean on him. He hugged her and put his hand on her  
  
back. Brock take Mary's lips and Kissed said Now this  
  
how real couple kisses. Ash & Misty both hit Brock on  
  
the head. STOP IT BROCK!!!!!! Ash & his New  
  
Girlfriend went to the Movies together.  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter12  
  
Ash it's Time! Do it!!!  
  
(Not like that)  
  
Ash & Misty watched "Romeo Must Die" Ash said with  
  
a smile " So Misty…………. Um, um. He didn't know  
  
what else to say to her. "So Ash, we should umm,  
  
well,…………. (Angel Pops in, Only Ash can see her)  
  
Ash……..Ash……. HEY DUMMY!!!! Angel yelled.  
  
What are you doing here??? Ash said loud. Well, you  
  
asked me to come. Misty said looking confused. Only  
  
you can see me Nut head, Now stop Messing up and  
  
Kiss her already Before I shove this Popcorn up your  
  
Butt. Angel said it a mad look on her face. I should had  
  
never signed up to be a Angel For The Loser Ash  
  
Ketchem. Ash got mad but also said " Loser? Well, Lets  
  
see how a loser I can be" Misty had a confuse face when  
  
he say that. Ash grabbed Misty's Face and leaned over  
  
and gave her a Big kiss. Then She put her hands on  
  
Ash's back and neck. Ash really liked it. Misty put her  
  
body closer to Ash's body. Soon enough her body was  
  
on top of his. (Authors note:::: Not in that way, Misty  
  
has her clothes on, O.K.? ) Ash held her in his arms.  
  
Then people from the front turned to see Misty A Gym  
  
leader Kissing a Trainer. They also saw her on top of  
  
Ash. Then Misty Pulled away from Ash and saw the  
  
people in the front row watching them. Ash…. Lets  
  
leave. Misty said shy. Ash and Misty lifted and went to a  
  
park, where they Kissed under a Tree. (Authors note::  
  
Is this Cool or what?  
  
WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!)  
  
Ash take out a small box. Misty? Ash said. Yeah Ash?  
  
Misty asked nervously. My mom told me, If I meet a  
  
girl that I really like for me to give this to her, and Well,  
  
this is for you Mist. Misty opened it and inside was a  
  
white ring and earrings. Oh Ash,………. Misty was  
  
speechless. Thanks Misty said smiling. Misty's eyes  
  
shined like stars. Then she give Ash and big Hug and a  
  
kiss. They sat there for hours kissing.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter13  
  
Brock's Date  
  
Brock and Mary was at the park looking at the stars,  
  
O.K. O.K. So Brock wasn't looking at the stars he was  
  
looking at Mary, Most of the time.  
  
Hey Brock! Mary said. Yes my love? Brock said with a  
  
gaga look. Well, are you going to Kiss me or what???  
  
Brock almost fall head over feet. He got so scared that a  
  
girl wanted to kiss him he fall on the floor thanking god  
  
for this day! Then he went to her a held her face and  
  
give her a kiss. It was a soft and tender Kiss.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The NEW Couple  
  
Ash? Misty said as she tried to stop kissing him. Yeah  
  
Mi…sty…. Ash said taking his lips off her but, it failed,  
  
cuz he didn't stop. Lets Stop….. for….a…… minute…..  
  
Misty said. Then they both let go but looked deep in  
  
each others eyes and kissed again. Misty started  
  
laughing while they kissed, she was laughing like a little  
  
school girl, She knew it too. They let go of each other.  
  
Ash….. Misty said trying to catch her breathe, Ash  
  
Why? Why what? Ash asked in confusion. Why didn't  
  
you tell me you loved me until now??? Misty said  
  
waiting for Ash to say something. I tried but All I could  
  
say was stuff to make you hate me. I was ………….I  
  
was………….Afraid, I thought you hated me. Misty  
  
Started to play with Ash's hair. Well, I've always liked  
  
you Ash. Misty said. Ash said with a smile, well, Does  
  
this mean I don't have to give you back you bike?  
  
Misty slapped Ash on the head (SLAP) You still NEED  
  
TO GIVE ME MY BIKE ASH KETCHEM!!!! Ash fall  
  
on the floor, and got up and looked at Misty. But,  
  
That's not why I followed you. Misty said in a soft voice  
  
smiling. Then why? Ash said. Because I Liked you,  
  
that's why. Ash and Misty were talking more about  
  
they're feeling, also the was a little K-I-S-S-I-N-G-  
  
going on. Then they decided to go back to the Pokemon  
  
center, to find Brock.  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The battle  
  
Our Heroes, made it to Pallet. Ash walked faster as they  
  
came to his house along with Misty. Ash? What's the  
  
rush? Why are you walking fast? Misty said as Ash  
  
walked faster holding her arm. I want to see my mom,  
  
It's been a long time I got to see her. Brock and Mary  
  
were way behind them, Brock, Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Asked Mary . Pretty? No, Said Brock. Mary out her  
  
head down. I think your the most beautiful girl in the  
  
world Brock said as he looked at her. Mary put her  
  
head back up and smiled. Ash? Is that you, Oh my  
  
baby's back, said Mrs. Ketchem running to her son.  
  
Mmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooooooommmmmmmm  
  
mm!!!!! your inbarsting me, Ash said as his mother give  
  
him a hug. Oh Misty dear how are you? I haven't seen  
  
you in a long time!!!! Mrs. Ketchem said walking over  
  
to give Misty a hug. So how long are you going to stay  
  
here? Asked Mrs. Ketchem. We might stay for a moth,  
  
We need to go back, because I want to be in the Orange  
  
league. Pika pi pika chu pika? (Hello Mom what's for  
  
dinner?) Oh Pikachu, I missed you too, Mrs. Ketchem  
  
said. Pi pika pi pi chu pi pika chu pika? (I missed you  
  
also mom, but What's for dinner?) I can't understand  
  
you. Mrs. Ketchem said. Pikachu's had a sad face. But I  
  
know what will cheer you up, a nice warm meal, will  
  
that sound good? Pikachu jumped up with a big smile  
  
on his face and said PIKATCHU !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(ALRIGHT) Mrs. Katchem Heard about Ash and Misty  
  
from Brock. Oh, My little baby is growing up and  
  
dating!!! Mrs. Katchem said. (Looking out the window  
  
to see what were Ash and Misty doing) So Ash  
  
Do you ever think about other stuff, well, than  
  
Pokemon? Misty said as she smiled. Well, Yeah, I do, I  
  
think about food!!!!!!! Ash said laughing. (Misty hits  
  
Ash) (Ash fells on the floor) Pi pika pika chu pi  
  
(They're ever going to learn )  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Misty I don't wanna  
  
lose you!  
  
Misty walked to the front room. Meanwhile Gary Oak  
  
was cooking up a evil plan, He decided to fight for her.  
  
SO he ran to the town of Pallet. Ash was trying to Beat  
  
Brocks Pokemon (They're Training) Ash! Misty said as  
  
they were battling. Misty Not now your making me lose!  
  
Ash said as Bubasuar tried to use vine whip on Vulpix.  
  
Misty got all upset at Ash, All Ash cared about was his  
  
Pokemon, and he acted like Misty was Trash or as  
  
Misty thought. Fine Ash, If you wanna act like a jerk  
  
then Fine. Misty said as she left. Ash didn't hear her but  
  
Brock did. Vulpix Return, A white light from the  
  
pokeball flashed and the pokemon went back. Hey  
  
Brock, we were in the middle of a battle, why did you  
  
return Vulpix? Ash said half out of breathe and half  
  
Angry. Ash if you don't wanna lose Misty, Then I think  
  
you should go and spent time with her. Brock said. All  
  
she wants to do is go to the mall and shop for dumb  
  
clothes. Ash said. Ash your going to lose her! Brock  
  
said. As he said those words Ash thought about the  
  
words over and over his head. I….. I ……I….. guess I  
  
am going to lose her. Ash said turning Well it's not  
  
going to happen. (Ash runs to the house)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Gary & Misty  
  
Meanwhile Misty went to the store to buy Pikachu more  
  
Ketchup. Gary Followed her. Hey Misty, (Misty turns  
  
to the person who is by the check out line. Gary? Misty  
  
said. Yes it is I Gary Oak. You better get away from me  
  
Gary, Misty said. Misty, Misty, Misty, I never wanted to  
  
hurt you, I think you are the most…….. Misty cut him  
  
off, Stop Gary I know you want me, And I don't Like  
  
you. But, Misty I'm the one you really want, Ash Cares  
  
about his Pokemon and getting badges and I want the  
  
same thing but, I also want you by my side, You are the  
  
only Pretty girl I want, and I want to make you Happy.  
  
Misty said Well I don't kn….. She got cut off by Gary,  
  
Before you say anything…… I wanted to tell you that, I  
  
would do anything for you. Misty was speechless yet  
  
again. Meanwhile, Ash is looking for her. Misty!!!!  
  
Mist!!!!! I'm Sorry, Misty!!!!!! Misty!!!!!!! Mist!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu where's Misty? Pi pika pi pika chu pika pi  
  
katch Chu pikachu (She went to the store to buy me  
  
more Kechup) Ash said in a sad tone of voice Oh!  
  
Pi katchu pika pi chu pi chu katchu (Don't worry she'll  
  
be back to Kiss you) The small pokemon teased. Ash  
  
looked out the window and saw Misty laughing with  
  
GARY OAK? Ash run outside and asked, What are  
  
you doing here Gary, Go Home, Leave Misty alone.  
  
Ash! Stop acting like a big baby. Misty said angrily.  
  
Baby? I'm not and I thought you were my Girlfriend!  
  
Well, you never say we're girlfriend and boyfriend. Also  
  
I like Gary, Because Gary isn't like you, All you care  
  
about is Badges and your Pokemon, Misty said.  
  
But, Misty, I care about you and only you. Ash said  
  
trying not to show her his pain. Ash, I'm tired  
  
of us fighting and I'm tired of you calling me a brat or  
  
ugly or even Big mouth, Gary wouldn't hurt me like  
  
that, at least he calls me Pretty, and he cares about me  
  
more than his Pokemon, I just had it, I can't take it any  
  
more. (Misty turned around and walked away with  
  
Gary. Gary's head turned at Ash and he give a evil  
  
smile, and turned back to Misty and give her a hug. I  
  
lost her!!! Ash said sitting down and with a sad face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Angel's Help  
  
Angel came down while Ash sat there looking at Misty  
  
walking away. Hey Ash, So How's your Love life?, I bet  
  
you got Misty in the palm of your hands!!! Angel said  
  
(Angel started Laughing) I got to tell you the truth Ash,  
  
I thought you were hopeless but you prove me wrong,  
  
I'm going to be able to get my wings, To get my wings I  
  
needed to get you and Misty to fall in love. I'm so  
  
happy, Ash? Ash?  
  
What's wrong? Angel asked. I lost Misty! Ash said with  
  
a sad look on his face. YOU  
  
WHAT??????????????????? Said Angel who was not a  
  
happy Angel. HOW COULD YOU? YOU LITTLE  
  
JERK!!!!!!!! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GET MY  
  
WINGS!!!!!!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!!!!!  
  
(grabs Ash's jacket and shakes him) O.K.,O.K. I'll try  
  
to calm down, Angel said.  
  
Ash looked at Angel and then put his head down.  
  
Well, Go get her back, Angel said.  
  
Ash said in a low voice, It's too late, she is in love with  
  
Gary.  
  
Ash!!!!!! Angel said Slapping him in the face, Ash wake  
  
up, (Ash yells OW!) you got to get her back and show  
  
her you care. If you would only get your dumb butt up  
  
and prove that you are the one for her, she will come  
  
back to you. But, if you wanna lose her FOREVER,  
  
than just sit here and play with your little pokemon all  
  
day, without a care in the world, Then go right ahead  
  
Ash, And I thought you were a winner! Angel said.  
  
Ash gave a smile and got up. Yeah your Right Angel,  
  
I'll go, I'll save her from Gary , I'll tell her that I love  
  
her, then I'll go and …………………….. (Angel  
  
Interrupts him ) HEY IDIOT, stop talking and get  
  
YOUR LAZY BUTT UP AND GO GET HER!!!!! Angel  
  
said. Oh O.k Ash said as he got up and run out his  
  
front gate! Thanks Angel!!!!!  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Whatever Ash, Now move! Angel said.  
  
Angel watched Ash run save his love.  
  
That Boy is the most dumbest boy I've ever seen but,  
  
also the cutest, I hope no one heard that!!!!!! Angel said,  
  
Smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Time for the WWF  
  
Take down  
  
  
  
Gary took Misty everywhere a girl would want to go,  
  
and she also returned the favor and gave him a kiss and  
  
a little more, As in she let him touch her butt, THAT'S  
  
ALL!!!!!! Ash ran to find Misty Brock, Mary and  
  
Pikachu came along. Misty? Where are you little Sis.  
  
Brock said with a worried tone of voice. Mary Knew  
  
Brock loved Misty as a sister. Mary looked at the  
  
movies for her while Brock looked for her at the Mall,  
  
(HB'S Note: Or was it the other way round? Oh well)  
  
Ash went to a Mall down by the new Pokemon store.  
  
Then he went to a dark alley. It was all ready night. Ash  
  
saw Gary and Misty. Stop Gary I don't wanna Kiss  
  
right now, a girl with red hair said. Oh come on Misty.  
  
Gary said Half smiling and half laughing pulling her  
  
close to him and kissing her by force. Stop Gary! Misty  
  
yelled out. I SAID STOP! Misty said. Gary stop it said  
  
a voice. Ash? Misty asked. Ash ran to Gary and Pulled  
  
he off of Misty. I said leave her alone Jerk. That's it Ash  
  
lets battle, Gary said Trying to fix his clothes. No, Ash  
  
said. Gary and Misty was amazed. I want to fight you  
  
with out Pokemon! Ash said strongly. A…….A….A  
  
FIGHT? Gary asked, Gary was kind of Afraid. Yeah  
  
unless your scared! Ash said. O.k. Ash lets fight, Gary  
  
said. Brock and Mary found Ash and Gary. They didn't  
  
know what was happening but, some thing told them  
  
that they were going to find out.  
  
Gary ran to Ash giving Ash the first Punch, Ash  
  
grabbed Gary's leg and throw him to the floor, Gary  
  
got up and kicked Ash on the head. Ow he's going to  
  
feel that tomorrow Brock said. I think he feels that  
  
now, Mary said putting her hand on her mouth. Ash  
  
started getting mad and Kicking and Punching Gary,  
  
then Ash did a headlock with a body slam. Then Gary  
  
tried to hit Ash but he missed. Ash had him right where  
  
he wanted him. He grabbed Gary's head Punched him.  
  
Gary bit Ash. OWWWW!!!! Then Gary grabbed a  
  
piece of glass and hit Ash in the lips with it. Ash said  
  
with a painful look on his face. Ash kicked Gary's back  
  
and started to punch him as hard as he could.  
  
  
  
Go ASH GO ASH said Gary's old cheerleaders. ASH  
  
IS WE KNOW HE IS THE B-E-S-T! BETTER THAN  
  
ALL OF THE R-E-S-T! GO ASH, The girls said. All the  
  
loud noise made the whole town of pallet wake up and  
  
see what was all the commotion. Ash, couldn't believe it  
  
he was winning. Ash grabbed Gary's head and legs and  
  
threw him to the trash can. Then Ash looked at Misty  
  
and walked to her. Are you ok Misty? Ash said, his lips  
  
were bleeding, because of the glass, Ash's lips were cut.  
  
Yeah are you O.k? Misty asked. Yeah I'm alright Ash  
  
said. Lets go home Misty said to Ash. (They walked off)  
  
(Rocky was looking at Gary)  
  
Gary said to Mary, What are you looking at you little  
  
brat?  
  
Mary said, BRAT?  
  
Brock got mad so Brock took off his jacket and walked  
  
to Gary and punched him and said Don't ever call Mary  
  
a Brat or you'll get you butt whipped again.  
  
Let's go Brock. Mary said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 20  
  
(Last chapter)  
  
Angel turns Demo  
  
Hey, Angel! Ash said. Yeah Ash? Angel asked  
  
Thanks to you I have Misty and I learned a good lesson.  
  
Ash said smiling. Oh yeah what's that? Angel asked.  
  
I learned to Kick Gary's Butt, And I learned Never let  
  
anyone have the first Punch. Ash said laughing. I must  
  
be the greatest Angel in the world. Angel said smiling.  
  
Can Misty see you? Ash asked. Yes Now she could. But  
  
I told her that, I think your a idiot and I don't like you  
  
in that way. Angel said laughing more. That's not  
  
funny. Ash said with a sweatdrop on his face.  
  
Ash, I can't get my wings because they want me to be a  
  
demo Angel, (Ash looks confuse) Demo means I'll be  
  
half Human and half Angel. I have to watch you guys.  
  
That means I have to come along with you guys. Angel  
  
said. Well, I guess there room for more. Ash said  
  
smiling. Then he went to bed. Of course Mrs. Ketchem  
  
let Angel sleep over. Angel decided to change her name  
  
to her real name Amanda Ramos. Ash laid down in bed.  
  
Pikachu went to his room (Pikachu shocks people in his  
  
sleep that's why he has his own room) Misty cuddled up  
  
in Ash's bed. Ash couldn't believe it. But, he liked it.  
  
Misty got on top of Ash and Kissed him and said. I love  
  
you Ash Ketchem. Ash said I love you Misty  
  
Waterflower. Misty giggled and said I hope you know  
  
even if we are DATING you……… well………  
  
you…….. Ash asked I what? YOU STILL OWN ME A  
  
BIKE!!!! Misty said laughing. Your never going to for  
  
get that dumb Bike are you? Ash asked. Nope! Misty  
  
said. Then for a long time they kissed passionately.  
  
Brock and Mary decided be Boyfriend and Girlfriend.  
  
Amanda Decided to follow Ash and his friends. But,  
  
She's still Ash's Angel. Oh man!!! Amanda said. Misty  
  
and Ash Were deeply in love, and they decided to stick  
  
with just being a  
  
"COUPLE", Or so they thought, But that's another  
  
story.  
  
  
  
The END?  
  
  
  
SO How did you like it? I had a lot of stuff in here that  
  
made even me want to read more!!!!!  
  
If you want to know any info or want to know when I'll  
  
make another book, Then…………………………..  
  
email me at PikaDaBlu@aol.com  
  
I'm going to make a part 4 "When a Angel Falls The  
  
Betrayal"!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Betrayal

Title: When an Angel falls Part 4 The Betrayal!!!!!!  
  
Author: Pikablu  
  
I DON'T OWN THESE POKEMON AND PEOPLE ONLY AMANDA DON'T SUE ME!!!!!  
  
Desecration: This story is the part 4 of When A Angel falls. Angel, whom now name is Amanda Ramos, Because Amanda is a Demo Angel. She has only little power. Amanda Is now following Ash and his friends. Mary couldn't go out with Brock, Because she was not what Brock was looking for in a woman. Mary and Brock were two different people, They didn't like the same things and Mary was not all what Brock wanted. Ash and Misty were still going out, But Misty was scared that Ash wasn't in love with her now that they had grown. Ash is 14 years old so as Misty. Brock is 16 years old.  
  
(A/N: WOW Brock can now drive a car, Wait a sec. Gary was 10 when he drove! I wonder why?) Ash thinks Misty is cheating on him. Amanda is tired of being alone!!!! Will they all be happy or at least saved? FIND OUT!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pokemon Theme Song  
  
I want to be the very best,  
  
Like no one ever was.  
  
To catch them is my real test,  
  
To train them is my cause.  
  
Pokemon gotta caught em all  
  
Pokemon, It's you and me  
  
I know it's my destiny  
  
Pokemon  
  
Oh, your my best friend  
  
In a world we must defend  
  
Pokemon  
  
Oh, A heart so true  
  
you teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Pokemon  
  
Gotta catch em all Gotta catch em all  
  
Pokemon!!!!!  
  
~OR~  
  
The new song  
  
We all Live in Pokemon world …  
  
(You know the rest)…………..  
  
Greatest master of all…….  
  
POKEMON!!!!!! ANYWAYS TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 25The Mega Pokemon Mall!!!!!  
  
Ash and his friends were coming back to Pallet. Ash has won the orange league and he and his friends are headed back to Pallet.They stopped to a huge hill and they all decided to take a rest for now! Amanda is behind them all, Tried and weak. Ash! (Trying to catch her breathe) You walk this far every day?? Your nuts!!!!!!!Said Amanda. As Ash put his backpack down he walked over to the tired out Amanda and patted her back and said, Don't worry Mandy, if you want you could fly to Pallet, Oh wait I forgot your Half human! (Starts laughing at Amanda) ALRIGHT ASH, COME ON, (Amanda puts her fist up to Ash) I CAN TAKE YOU ON!!!! Amanda shouted. Wait guys what's that down there? Misty said. What?, what Misty? Tracy said. (Authors Note: ? For those people who love Tracy, I decided to put him in here cuz I Like him, BUT!!! The people who Hate him, Sorry!!!!, Don't worry, Good News Brock's in here!!!!!! ? ) Hey look Ash, said Brock pointing at a sign. (Ash looks at the sign) It's says:::::: The New Mega Pokemon Market & Mega Mall!!!We have Dresses for girls and we also have clothes for boys, Also we have super Potions for Pokemon. We have FOOD!!! Also we have a Breeding center next store!!!! And A Back to school sale!!!!!! AND MORE!!!!!!!!! Opens today, At 2:00! Come one, come all!!!!!! All You and your Pokemon needs!!!!!!!!! Hurry, Hurry!!!!! Hey lets go there Maybe we could buy some Potions!!!!! Tracy said. I can shop for some dresses, Misty said with eyes big and wide. I can go to the breeding center!!!!! Brock said. I can go and get some…..FOOD!! Alright!!!!! Come on Pikachu Ash said as he runs to the Pokemon market! Wait up Ash!!! Brock said Trying to catch up with him as the others follow Ash. Amanda is still sitting on the floor. Hey, Guys Hold on I'm too tired, Guys? (Gets up) Wait for me!!!! Amanda said running after them. ???????????????????????????????Chapter 26Gary's Back!!!!!!!!Gary saw the sign a little earlier than them and he decided to go to the Pokemon Mall, He was here a few hours early. He still wanted Misty to himself. Gary is not that mean and bad, He started to like Misty for just being her. Not her looks, (Authors note:: Yeah right!! cough, cough ) but he wanted her because he felt like he was in love with her!!! (Her body ..cough, cough) Gary wanted Misty and he knew that Ash wanted her, That made Gary want her badly. (Misty keeps talking On and On and On and On and On and On , you get my point)Gary sees Misty. Gary thought to him self. Misty saw Gary, and started walking the other direction. Hey Misty, Wait please? Misty, MISTY!!! Gary shouted as Misty walked faster almost running away. Gary ran to the other side of the store and caught Misty. Misty Please, I…….. I…… I love you! Gary said almost crying. Misty pushed Gary out of the way and walked to the dress store. Gary quickly grabbed Misty's hand and turned her around and give her a kiss. Misty, Was trying to pull away but she caught herself liking it. Than a kid with a red cap and a pikachu on his shoulder come by. Misty? A familiar voice said. Gary and Misty broke away the kiss and saw Ash, with a painful face, HOW COULD YOU MISTY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! (Ash walked away) Ash!!! Wait (Misty races to Ash and grabs his arm) Ash…..I'm…… (Ash grabs her hand and pushes it away.) With a deep, dark, and painful voice, Ash said, Leave me alone Misty, I hope your happy, for this I'll never fall in love again. Misty said But Ash……. I never meant….. (Ash interrupt her) For get it Misty,I just learned Never to trust a girl again. Then Ash lifted the store. Misty with tears coming from her eyes, just stood there. Brock and Tracy was there went Ash saw Misty and Gary kissing. Oh no, I feel so bad for Misty, Tracy said. No, I mostly feel bad for Ash, Brock said. Tracy nodded. Ash started running home.Ash saw his mother gave her a hug and went upstairs. Mrs. Ketchum knew something was wrong. Amanda ran out of the store searching for Ash and the gang. (Authors note: Amanda was taking a dump!!!! Lol) Hello? Brock?………..Tracy?…………. Ash? Misty?……………..Pikachu? ANYONE???????? Guys?? Hey Guys I swear I just saw Santa clauses!!!!! GUYS???????????(BACK TO STORY)Ash thought about when him and Gary were friends. Flashback::::::::::::::::Hey Gary, Lets play Pokemon trainers, Said a little Ash.Ok Ash, I choose you (Throws a toy pokeball) Charmander! (Ash throws a toy pokeball) I choose you, Bulbasuar! (after the boys finish playing they both decided to go outside.)Hey Ash, Do you think about getting married? Ash smiled and said not really, why? I want to marry a pretty girl, who I can love!Gary said. Ash never thought of girls! Or Love! Well, what if there's a girl who we both like? Ash asked. I don't know, Hey lets make a promise that we would never fight for some dumb girl!!!!! Gary said. Yeah, OK, It's a promise! (Shook hands) (BACK TO NOW!!!!)Misty ran to Mrs. Ketchem and asked her where was Ash.Ash, He's upstairs in his room, Mrs. Kectehem said as she planted some flowers in her garden. Misty ran to Ash's room, then knocked on the door. (Knock, knock) ASH!!!! Hey Ash, Please come out, I really need to talk to you. Ash's room was quiet. Ash, Ash, (Knock, knock) Please Ash, Misty called. Almost crying to the floor misty just stood there standing by the door.Meanwhile in Ash's room. Why, why? Why did she do it. I fought for her and everything. I can't believe it. I trusted her, and she did that. (Ash was hurting badly inside) Ash!!! A familiar voice shouted knocking on the door. Ash realized it was Misty's voice. He didn't want to talk to her. So he was quiet, until she stop knocking. The next dayAsh woke up, He cried himself to sleep, so did Misty. When Ash woke up, he decided to forgive Misty But, He was never going to forgive that day. Ash was so hurt that he just wanted to be ONLY Misty's friend. That's all FRIENDS. He got up and opened the door, he saw Misty sleeping on the floor by the door. Misty give a soft moan than woke up. Oh Ash! I'm……… (Misty got Interrupted) Misty……. That's O.K. I'm fine now……. But I want to be Just friends. Ash said. I………. (Deep inside Misty wanted to cry) I guess we can be just friends again Misty said with a small smile on her face. With that Brock and Tracy came upstairs. Ash? Are you all right? Brock asked. Ash just smiled and said Yeah, Lets go eat. (Ash walks downstairs) Tracy, Brock and Misty were confused) But they didn't know for sure but Ash was hurting pretty bad. Meanwhile out side of the store GUYS?????? Come on I promise I'll stop being so mean!!!!!Come on, I have no clue where Ash lives!!!!!! Guys ????? GGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amanda screams. THE END????????Don't worry the LAST story is coming! Just wait until I finish it,I really think that It's more better than all 4 of my other storiesIt's called "Stop the wedding" Misty has to stop Ash from marrying a girl name Mariah, Who is some how hanging around Team rocket!!! Brock meets a girl name Rocky who is the perfect woman BUT she is a little Mean. Tracy also is in the story, Tracy finally asks Teresa out ? Ash's Brother Dustin wants Misty, But Misty wants Ash, Gary Oak comes in the story as well as Team Rocket, Jessie and James……….. Of course Meowth too!!!!!! Will Ash Marry Mariah ??? Who is Mariah ?? And why does she hang around with Team Rocket????? Will Dustin get Misty????? What happen to Amanda????????? Will Brock be the next to get Married???? And to WHO???????? Just wait for the Next and LAST story!!!!!!!!!  
  
**BONUS; Pokemon Jokes ? What do Hitmonlee & Hitmonchan have in common?  
  
They're Both hitmans!  
  
  
  
Q.) What is a Meowth's favorite candy?  
  
A.) Payday 


	5. When an Angel falls 5; the wedding

The Pokemon and people from Pokemon  
  
are not mine, Only Amanda & Rocky & Jessica and Mariah  
  
are all Mine! Don't sue me!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title: "Stop the Wedding"  
  
Author: HB  
  
Summery: (This is the next chapters from part 4)  
  
Misty lives with Ash, as well, as Brock, Tracy stays at Prof.  
  
Oaks House. Misty find out that all these years she always  
  
loved Ash, But Now that Ash has found a new love in his life,  
  
Misty has to stop the wedding or lose Ash forever.  
  
Ash and Misty is sixteen years old and Brock is eighteen.  
  
Mariah a girl whom is in love with Ash Ketchum, hangs  
  
around with Team Rocket for some reason. Amanda is lonely  
  
in her life, until she meets Dustin (Ash's brother) and Amanda  
  
falls head over feet for him but, Dustin wants Ash's friend  
  
Misty but, Misty is in love with Ash. Has Gary Oak becomes  
  
good??? Will Dustin get Misty? Why does Mariah hang out  
  
with Team Rocket? Is Tracy ever going to asked Teresa out???  
  
Brock meets a girl, whom seems to be the one for him, But who  
  
is this girl? Who is the next to be married? Is James ever  
  
going to tell Jessie That he really loves her??? Will Meowth get  
  
a break???? Will Jessie, James and Meowth go to the good  
  
side, or will they be more evil? Will I ever shut up???????  
  
FIND OUT!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29  
  
High School Gaga  
  
(In a high school cafeteria)  
  
So anyway I wanted to asked you who are you going to take to the big  
  
dance? Misty? Are you listening to me? Mist? Misty? Waterflower?  
  
Hey MISTY? A girl called out. What? A red headed girl said as she was  
  
busy looking at the boy sitting a cross the two tables. Misty? Did you  
  
hear me at all? Said the girl whom to be sitting a cross from Misty.  
  
(Looking back at the girl) I heard what you said, Jessica. Misty said.  
  
(Misty, Turns back to look at the boy) Oh yeah, fine than, what did I  
  
asked you? Jessica asked. (Misty turns back to look at her friend)  
  
Well………. Um………. You asked me……..you asked  
  
me………about………. Homework!! Misty said. Homework? No I  
  
didn't ask you that, I asked you, Who are you going to take to the big  
  
dance?  
  
Jessica asked Misty. Um…… I don't know Maybe……..Um……..!  
  
(Jessica Interrupted Misty) Oh I know who your taking Jessica said  
  
with a smile. Who? Misty asked. That boy you stare at everyday, you  
  
know The Ketchum boy, I think his name is Ash, Jessica said. No, I  
  
don't like Ash like that, he's my friend, Only my friend, and that's it!  
  
Misty said with a soft tone of voice. Who are you going to go with at the  
  
big dance? Misty asked trying to hide her blushing and also trying to  
  
skip the Ash subject. Well, Gary asked me out, He really change, Well,  
  
since his last girlfriend hurt his heart, Said Jessica. Misty smiled but  
  
had a quick flashback of that day when she cheated on Ash for Gary.  
  
Gary and Misty did really go out after Ash and her become friends  
  
again, But she was Gary's last Girlfriend. Meanwhile, Ash is staring at  
  
Misty while she is talking to Jessica. Wow, Misty looks great, Why?,  
  
Why?, Did she cheat on me?, Man she's beautiful, Why can't I asked  
  
her out, Why am I so scared of asking her to the dance. Ash was  
  
thinking to himself.  
  
Hey Ash!, Ash?, Ash?, said Tracy with a smile on his face. What?, Oh  
  
I'm sorry, I was thinking about……….Pokemon!, Ash said with a sweat  
  
drop on his face and a guilty smile. You never wanna talk a lot, well,  
  
ever since that day with you and Misty. (Tracy noticed that Ash was  
  
hurting even more when people mention that to him, So he decided to  
  
skip that subject) So, Ash, who are you going to asked out to the big  
  
dan…….. Tracy thought to himself, I shouldn't ask Ash about the  
  
dance, Maybe he'll hurt more Um………. never mind Ash, Tracy said  
  
with a smile. Hey Ash, Do you think Jessica likes me? Asked Brock with  
  
gaga eyes. I think she likes someone else, Brock, (Brock has a sad face)  
  
But don't worry Brock, There a beautiful girl out there for you, just  
  
waiting for a guy like you! Ash said. REALLY? YOU THINK SO????  
  
WOW!!!!!!!! Brock said with excitement. Ash just give a small smile  
  
and put his head on the table. Things to Ash were just useless without  
  
Misty Waterflower with him. Misty was all Ash thought about since that  
  
day when he broke that bike. That dumb bike made Misty followed him.  
  
He wished he never broke that bike, Maybe life would've been better,  
  
Without Misty Ash would never fell in love. Ash even got madder when  
  
he heard Misty's name in the same sentence with Gary's name. Ash  
  
never wanted to date or be with any girl, he was to scared that another  
  
girl will hurt him more than ever, Just think if Ash would fell in love  
  
with another girl. Ash would be even more hurt if she'd dump him. Ash  
  
just couldn't handle the pain. So for about four years, four painful years  
  
Ash never dated or even stepped in a dance. Amanda tried to encourage  
  
him but, He never dated. Hey Ash it's almost time to go to Biology come  
  
on! Brock said. Ash lifted his head and got up with Brock and left and  
  
went to class. Meanwhile Misty is now trying to find out where he went.  
  
  
  
Class, We have a lot to do, said the Biology teacher. While the teacher  
  
was talking Ash was falling to sleep. A pretty girl walked in the class  
  
room and give the teacher a note and sat one seat away from Ash. Brock  
  
asked her if she would go out with him, She just nodded no and got  
  
some paper out of her Backpack. (Brock fell to the floor) Wow she's  
  
pretty but, I better not think about asking her out, I don't wanna be  
  
rejected or even hurt Ash thought to himself. Class we have a student  
  
name Mariah. Mariah just gave a little smile to everyone than wrote  
  
some notes from the board. Later that day Ash walked home. Everyday  
  
when Ash went to school Pikachu waited for him by a weird café called  
  
the Moonlight Café. Pikachu waited for his master everyday at 3:45. Hi  
  
Pikachu, Ash said. Pikachu ran up to Ash and jumped on his shoulder.  
  
Pika Pi!!!!! Pika Pikachu? (Hello Ash!!! what's new?) Nothing, what  
  
about you? Pika chu pika pi chu pi pi pikachu katchu pika chu chu pi  
  
pika pi CHU! (Oh nothing, just Mr. Mine stepped on my tail and I  
  
shocked him, Of course I didn't know Your mom was right behind him)  
  
Pika pika pi pikachu katchu pika pi pi? (Hey Ash, why don't you have  
  
fun any more?) I'm just not in a happy mood that's all. Ash said as he  
  
started walking pass the Moonlight Café. A girl was in there looking at  
  
him. Hey Mariah, Isn't that boy in your biology class Mariah? One of  
  
the girl asked. Mariah turned around and looked at him and gave a  
  
smile. Yeah he is Mariah said. Mariah watched Ash walk by than she  
  
got up and walked to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The truth comes out  
  
  
  
(In Ash's house a girl who is on the bed is sleeping away, In dreamland.)  
  
The red headed girl whom to be talking in her sleep as having a peaceful  
  
dream. Mrs. Ketchum walked in the room to tell Misty dinner was  
  
ready.  
  
Oh Ash, Your Lips are so soft, Oh Ash, Ash, I love you Ash, A sleeping  
  
Misty said Hugging her pillow. In the back round Mrs. Ketchum is  
  
Giggling softly. Misty opens one eye then the other and hears someone  
  
giggling in the back round, and slowly turns around to see who it is.  
  
Mom? What………..what are you doing here? Why are you……….  
  
Oh No she I was talking in my sleep!!!!!!!! Don't worry dear, I won't  
  
tell anyone about this. Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile. Thanks Mom!  
  
Misty said. Dinner's ready! Mrs. Ketchum said then left. Hey Mom,  
  
(Misty runs downstairs) Mom, I just wanted to ask you something.  
  
Misty said. Well, Go ahead dear, Mrs. Ketchum said. Mom, How do you  
  
know who you really truly love? Misty asked. Well dear, he must be nice  
  
and kind, Must have a heart of Gold and he has to love you for just  
  
being you. Mrs. Ketchum said. Well, How would you know if you like  
  
him? Misty said. Well, You know that your in love when your heart  
  
beats when him walks in the room and also when you talk in you sleep  
  
about him Mrs. Ketchum said giggling again. Misty kind of blush after  
  
she said that. Well, I' m not hungry so I'll go to my room, thanks Mom,  
  
Misty said. (Misty walks to her room and picks up a note book and  
  
writes in it.)  
  
Ash, I just wanted to know if you would want to go to the big dance  
  
with me?? Then Misty nodded no and rip the paper up and wrote  
  
again.  
  
Hey Ash, Wanna go to the dance with me? Misty nodded no again  
  
and ripped the paper up and wrote yet again, Ash since your a total  
  
loser and you don't have a date, I'll be nice and let you go with  
  
me!!!!!!! Rips the paper and writes again. Ash your going with  
  
me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Misty give up.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31  
  
The Moonlight Café  
  
Hey, Um… Boy! Mariah said to Ash. Ash didn't know who is was but he  
  
know he was going to find out. Ash turned and saw Mariah the new girl  
  
in his biology class. Hey are you in my biology class? Ash asked. Yeah, I  
  
am! Mariah said. I never caught your name? Asked Mariah.  
  
Um…………. Ketchup I mean Glass……… I mean…………. (Sweat  
  
drop on his face with his hand in back of his head) pikachu katchu Pi  
  
chu pikachu (Yeah, Smooth Ash, real smooth!!) Pikachu said slamming  
  
his hand on his face. I'm……. Ash………Ash Ketchum. Ash said. Now  
  
Ash notice that he is acting like his best friend Brock. Mariah giggled a  
  
little then pulled out her hand. I'm Mariah. I see you and your pikachu  
  
walk by here everyday. Mariah said. Oh, well, I'm going to go home  
  
now!!! Bye Ash said. Wait Ash, Um…. Do you want to hang out for a  
  
while? Mariah asked. Well, I can……….(Pikachu interrupted Ash) Pika  
  
Pika Pikatchu chu pika pi (Don't messed this up Ash) Um…..Sure! Ash  
  
said. Mariah asked Ash, Ash have you ever come inside the café? No,  
  
not really Ash said. Come on then, Mariah said. Brock kind of followed  
  
Ash to the café, As well, as Tracy. Hey Ash, Didn't tell us he had a  
  
girlfriend! Tracy said. What do you wanna drink son? Asked a waitress.  
  
Um……. Can I have a cherry coke? Ash asked. Sure!! One Cherry Coke  
  
The waitress said.  
  
Hey Ash, Lets sit over here! Mariah said. Sure Ash said.  
  
Brock and Tracy come in the café. Hey Ash! We wonder where  
  
you were. Tracy and Brock took a look around and saw that there was a  
  
lot of girl in this café. We……. (Brock is still looking around ) I guess  
  
we'll leave you two alone, Brock said. Then they both went woman  
  
searching. (HB'S note: Cool right?) Ash, how old are you? Mariah  
  
asked. Um………I'm…………Um………. I think I forgot, Ash said with  
  
a sweat drop on his head. See, That's why I like you, Your funny,  
  
Mariah said. You…….You like me? Ash asked. Well, Um…….. (Starts  
  
Blushing) Well, Your a O.K. guy!!!!!!! Mariah said. Mariah looked at  
  
Pikachu and said, Oh I love your pikachu, He's so cute, I have a  
  
pikachu too! Really? Ash asked. Yeah, (Grabs a pokeball and white  
  
light shoots out of the pokeball and a Girl Pikachu comes out. Pika (Hi)  
  
the pikachu said.  
  
Her name is Pikablue! Mariah said. Of course Ash's Pikachu talks to  
  
the girl Pikachu. I guess they kind of like each other! Ash said. I guess  
  
so! Mariah said. So Ash, Who are you taking to the dance? Mariah  
  
asked. Well, No one, I guess, Ash said in a low tone of voice. Well, I  
  
don't have anyone to take me, Maybe that's because I'm not pretty,  
  
Mariah said sadly. No, That's not true, I think your pretty, Ash said.  
  
Really Ash? Mariah asked. Yeah, I really think that! Ash said with a  
  
smile. Pikachu was too busy talking to Pikablue . Hey I have A idea  
  
Mariah! Ash said. What Ash? Mariah asked. Don't ask her!!!!!!! I'm  
  
scared of getting hurt!!!!!!!!! But Maybe she's different!!!!!!! But maybe  
  
she's the same!!!!! JUST DO IT!!!!! Ash thought to himself. In one fast  
  
sentence Ash asked her, Would you wanna go out with me to the big,  
  
big, big, big, dance????????????????????? Mariah just smiled. Oh  
  
god, I blew it, she going to say no, I'm a Idiot!!! Ash thought to  
  
himself. Yeah, sure Ash, I would love to go with you, Mariah said with  
  
a smile. I knew you would say No…………Wait a minute what did you  
  
say???????? Ash asked in confusion. I said Yes! Mariah said. Really  
  
you would? Wow!!!!!!! I'll pick you up at 7:00!!!!! Wait where do you  
  
live? Ash asked. Mariah took Ash's hand and wrote her address and her  
  
phone number on it. What time is it Ash? Mariah asked. It's 4:55, Ash  
  
said. Oh No my dad is going to kill me, He said That I have to be home  
  
at 4:30, I hate my dad. Mariah said. Why? Ash asked. He always likes to  
  
tell me where to go and who to date, He also thinks I'm a baby! Mariah  
  
said. Hey Ash, Did you have a dad? Mariah asked. Yeah, But my dad  
  
lifted his when I was 7, I think he lifted us because he must have hated  
  
me or at least he thought I wasn't good enough for him! Ash said.  
  
I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Ash, Mariah said. Pikablue Return!  
  
White light come out of the pokeball and Pikablue went in. Before  
  
Mariah walked out she gave Ash a quick kiss on the cheek and walked  
  
slowly off. Ash just stared at her and Put her hand on his face where she  
  
kissed him. (HB's note: I hate Mariah, she doesn't seem to care for Ash)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Hey did you wanna go out with a sexy guy like me? Brock asked a girl.  
  
All Brock got was a slap on the face. Then Brock tried again but this  
  
time he was tried and asked slowly to other girl. Would…..  
  
you…….wanna….go ……out……with ………me? Brock asked. Not  
  
really, the girl said. Brock started talking out loud to himself. What am  
  
I doing wrong????? Brock asked himself. Well, First you must know the  
  
girl before you go and ask her that, A girl said. Brock looked up and  
  
saw a beautiful girl, with Black hair, and brown beautiful eyes, Dark  
  
colored skin, Same color as his skin. She had on a white tank top with a  
  
Army Green jacket and Brown shorts that reached down to her knees.  
  
Her hair was Long, her hair reached her knees, it was braided. She had  
  
small earrings on. The second thing you must learn is that, you must  
  
slow down, don't rush it. The girl said. What is your name? Brock  
  
asked. My name is Rocky because I love rock Pokemon and Train rock  
  
pokemon. Really? Brock asked as his heart beated hard.  
  
Yeah, I want to be a Breeder, But I don't think Pewter city doesn't have  
  
a breeding Center there! Rocky said. Oh well, I'm a former Gym leader  
  
there, I want to be a breeder also, I want to build a breeder  
  
center/school  
  
there! Brock said. Really?, Your not just saying that right? Rocky  
  
asked. No, Really! Brock said. So what is your name? Rocky asked.  
  
Brock! Brock said with a big smile. Meanwhile, Hello I'm Tracy, I am a  
  
pokemon watcher, I love pokemon, what is your name? Tracy asked a  
  
girl sitting next to him. My name is Teresa, I take pictures of pokemon!  
  
Said Teresa.  
  
Meanwhile lets see what Team Rocket is doing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Team Rocket's Place!  
  
  
  
YOU IDIOTS, HOW CAN A LITTLE BOY AND HIS DUMB  
  
PIKACHU DEFEAT TEAM ROCKET??? YOU THREE ARE THE  
  
WORST!!!!!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU??? I CAN'T  
  
BAIL YOU OUT ALL THE TIME!!!!!! YOU MAKE ME WAIST SO  
  
MUCH MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO  
  
WITH YOU THREE?????? Said a dark person . Sir, we're sorry but  
  
that dumb kid and his pikachu always spoils are plans, said a woman  
  
with long red hair. I DON'T CARE!!!!!!! IF YOU MESS UP…………  
  
WAIT I ALWAYS GIVE YOU THREE ANOTHER CHANCE……..  
  
WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU THREE???????  
  
(THINKING)  
  
Everyone is quiet in the room. I KNOW!!!!! You three could watch my  
  
daughter for a while! Said the dark person. You have a daughter?  
  
Meowth asked. YES OF COURSE I DO!!!!!!! The dark person said as  
  
he walked out of the darkness. James stepped in the light and asked,  
  
How old is you daughter? She's 17! Giovanni  
  
said. Than if she's 17 why do you need us to baby-sit her? Jessie asked  
  
bravely. She may be 17 but she's a trouble maker just like her dear old  
  
dad! Giovanni said. When do we start boss, James said. Friday night at  
  
9:00. I will be on a trip, but I'll be back on Sunday. DON'T LET  
  
ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Giovanni said. Yes  
  
Sir!!!!!!! The three said. (Giovanni puts his hand on his head ) I'm  
  
really going to hate this……………..I'm counting on you three!  
  
Giovanni said. Yes Sir, we won't let you down!!!!!!!! Jessie said. Oh,  
  
God, what have I done!!! Giovanni said. What is her name????? James  
  
asked. Giovanni slowly said,…………………… …….. Her Name is  
  
Mariah!  
  
  
  
(HB'S NOTE:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THE HORROR, THE  
  
HORROR !!!!!!!!!!!! O.K. we now need some Horror music  
  
here!!!!!!!!!!! LOL  
  
HAHAHA That is really cool! That means Ash is dating Giovanni's  
  
daughter!!!!!!!, I STILL SAY:::::THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Misty ASK HIM!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh should I? No I shouldn't, What if he's still mad at me? Thought  
  
Misty. Maybe he's fell in love with me again! no he might have a  
  
girlfriend! What if he does not have a girlfriend, wait this is Ash  
  
Ketchum!!!!!! Meanwhile. Brock is coming home with Tracy and Ash.  
  
So Ash who was that pretty girl you were with? Tracy asked. Yeah Ash  
  
who was she? Brock asked. um she's……….Um……… I wonder what  
  
mom is cooking? Ash asked. (They walked in the house) Brock jumped  
  
and said, Come on, tell us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash smiled and said, I asked  
  
her to the dance!!! What did she say? Tracy asked with curiosity. She  
  
said………..(Brock and Tracy are waiting for the answer, but Ash gave  
  
them a sad face) Oh I'm so sorry Ash. Brock said. SHE SAID  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ash shouted in happiness. Really??? Wow!!!!!! I so  
  
happy for you Ash, Brock said as Ash jumped up and down. This is my  
  
happiest day ever!!!!!!!!! Ash said. No, not really, remember you  
  
thought that when you & Misty went out that day, that was the happiest  
  
day ever! Brock said. Oh yeah, it was, Ash said with a sad tone and he  
  
stopped jumping.  
  
Flashback::: Gary and Misty kissing in the mail!!  
  
That hurt a lot that day!  
  
Back to NOW!!!!  
  
Misty jumped out of nowhere! Hi Ash! Misty said smiling. Hey Misty!  
  
Ash said. Hey Ash I really need to talk to you. Misty said. Oh O.K.  
  
Misty. Ash said as he went to her room. Then he seat on a chair by her  
  
bed. Well, what did you wanted to tell me Misty? Ash said. Ash, Ash, I,  
  
I………… Would you want to go with me to the dance? Misty asked  
  
Blushing a little! Ash was shocked. He just asked Mariah out and after  
  
all these years Misty wants him back? Ash couldn't do anything but  
  
fainted on the floor. ASH????? WAKE UP ASH!!!!!!! Misty cried out!  
  
(HB Sayz: Wow Ash finds out that Misty likes him and like a girl he  
  
faints………It's just so beautiful!!!!!!!!!) Ash honey, Say a familiar  
  
voice, Mom? Ash asked. Yes It's me honey, How are you feeling? Asked  
  
Mrs. Ketchum. I'm fine Mom. Ash said opening his eyes. Where am I?  
  
Ash asked. In your room, you scared me Ash! Brock said. Misty,  
  
Tracy, Brock, Pikachu , And Ash's mom was there. Come guys lets  
  
leave Ash alone. Brock said. All of them lifted except Misty. Hey Ash,  
  
Are you O.K.? Yea, I guess, sorry I Never answered you. Look  
  
Misty………(Thinking to himself) I can't show her that I still hurt  
  
Misty I'm going out with someone else. I'm sorry Misty, Besides your  
  
my friend, I thought we decided to be just friends! Ash said. But  
  
Ash……. I………. (Thinking to herself) Don't tell him the truth Ash I  
  
just asked you that so…….. You wouldn't be sad in the dance because I  
  
thought no one wanted to go out with you, since your a loser. Misty said.  
  
LOSER???????? Ash said with anger. I'm NOT A LOSER, YOU ARE  
  
BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A LITTLE BRAT!!!! Ash shouted,  
  
Of course Misty's heart broke in pieces. ASH KETCHUM, I………..  
  
(About to cry)  
  
EVERYONE I EVER KNEW MADE FUN OF ME BY CALLING ME  
  
UGLY AND AN IDIOT BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE  
  
THAT!!! (ran away to her room) (Misty's door slammed shut.) Ash was  
  
still mad at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Dustin is here!  
  
Ash and The gang went to Prof. Oak's house. Oh Ash, I'm glad your  
  
here, I have great news for you! Prof. Oak said. What is it? Ash asked.  
  
Dustin is here! Prof. Oak said. DUSTIN!!!!! Ash yelled out then he  
  
fainted. Who's Dustin? Misty asked. That would be me!!!!! Said a cute  
  
boy who was standing by the door. Hi, I'm Dustin, I'm Ash's Big  
  
brother. Dustin said. Big brother? Brock asked Ash as Ash got up. Yes  
  
Dustin is my brother, Ash said in a low voice. WOW, Ash never  
  
mentioned that he had a brother! Misty said. Why did you leave your  
  
family? Tracy asked. Well, I wanted to be a Pokemon master and to  
  
make my dream come true, I had to leave my family. Dustin said. So  
  
Dustin how many Pokemon did you catch? I caught 145 Pokemon  
  
and…… (In the back round Misty puts her hand on her face and says,  
  
Here we go again)……… I won the orange league and the Jolten League  
  
Also I won……………. (Dustin Interrupts Ash) So what I caught 337  
  
Pokemon and Won in the Orange league and the Jolten league and I  
  
already a pokemon Master! Dustin said. Ash fell on the floor. (Dustin  
  
walks to Misty) So how is this pretty young lady? Dustin asked Ash.  
  
What pretty lady? Ash asked, Then saw Misty's mad face. Oh, that's  
  
My friend Misty! Ash said. Hey Ash, I thought you had to call Mariah  
  
at 4:30, it's already 4:45! Tracy said. Oh yeah, I forgot!! Ash said as he  
  
ran home. Following his is, Dustin, Brock, Tracy, Pikachu, and Misty.  
  
(An hour later) Misty who are you going with to the dance? Dustin  
  
asked. Well, (Misty looks at Ash while he talks to Mariah on the phone)  
  
No one, I guess! Misty said turning her head back at Dustin. Do you  
  
want to go with me? Dustin asked. Yeah, Sure!!!! Misty said. I'm going  
  
to get back at Ash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Meet Daddy!  
  
Ash drives his mother's car to Mariah's house at 6:50.  
  
(HB Sayz:::: If your wounding why Ash can drive, That's Cuz he's 17  
  
That's why!!!!)  
  
Then he walked up to her house, and rings the doorbell. A tall man  
  
comes out. Ash got a little nervous . Um………..Is Mariah here? Ash  
  
said with a sweat drop on his face. The dark person said to Ash. I'm  
  
Giovanni I'm Mariah's father. She told me a lot about you. Wait….  
  
(Giovanni thinks to himself) Is that the same boy with the Pikachu? No  
  
he can't be. He is! If he beat Cassidy and Butch than he might be very  
  
good! He could be the a leader like me and run the family business! Oh  
  
Ash, Come inside. Ash walks in. Are you the Gym leader in viridian  
  
city? Ash asked. Yes, the only one! Giovanni said with a smile. Wow  
  
Mariah didn't tell me that. Ash said. As soon as Ash said that Mariah  
  
came downstairs. Mariah had on a white long dress and her hair was  
  
up. Lets go Ash! Mariah said. (Mariah kisses her father ON THE  
  
CHEEK then walks off with Ash.) Jessie and James were behind  
  
Giovanni hiding. Sir, Sir, That's the boy!!!! Jessie said. Wait!!!!  
  
Giovanni said to Ash and Mariah. They both stopped and turned  
  
around. Drive safely Ash, Giovanni said. I will sir! Ash said and held  
  
Mariah's hand. Ash and Mariah walked off to the car.  
  
Sir, that's the boy, The boy with the pikachu, why didn't you get him?  
  
James asked. I want him to join Team rocket! Giovanni said. But sir, He  
  
won't join! Jessie said. He'll join, I know he well. Giovanni said. Sir, do  
  
we still start today? James asked. No, I just had a change of plan,  
  
Giovanni said as a evil smile came on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Dance Time!  
  
Mariah and Ash went to the dance floor and dance for a while! After  
  
that night Ash started thinking that he was really in love with Mariah.  
  
Mariah went to the bathroom to put on more make up. Dustin and  
  
Misty started to dance, Ash tried not to get mad or even throw a temper.  
  
Tracy was making out with Terasa out side! (HB note: U go Tracy!!!!!)  
  
Brock asked Rocky to go with him to the dance, when they got there  
  
Rocky and Brock dance. Brock, I love your eyes, They're so cute! Rocky  
  
said. Well, some people make fun of my eyes cuz they are close half way.  
  
Brock said. Hey lets got some punch! Brock suggested. Yeah sure,  
  
Rocky said. BACK TO ASH. Ash sat on a chair and waited for Mariah.  
  
Misty and Dustin stopped dancing. Hey, Dustin can you get me some  
  
punch? Misty asked. Sure Misty, Dustin said. Misty saw Ash sitting by  
  
himself. Hey Ash, are you enjoying the dance? Misty asked. Oh, Yes, I  
  
am, What about you Misty? Ash asked. Yea, I guess! Misty said with a  
  
smile.  
  
Mariah come back and Ash grabbed her hand and walked to the dance  
  
floor. My heart is braking into pieces, I can't handle it, I don't like  
  
Dustin, I really like Ash! Dustin come back with the drinks. A slow  
  
song came on, "If you only know all the things I feel for you, I want you  
  
in my life, I just can't tell you, I try to hide the things I feel inside about  
  
you and I" The song sang. Misty was now thinking of Ash even more.  
  
Meanwhile Ash started thinking about Misty, as the song played. Ash  
  
wanted to dance with Misty but, He keep thinking that he was deeply in  
  
love with Mariah. Mariah lend up to Ash, Ash decided to lend up to  
  
Mariah and Kiss her. Softly then a little more harder. Ash liked kissing  
  
her but he kept thinking that he was kissing Misty. Hey are you guys  
  
ready? A talking Meowth said. Yea, I just need to fix the papers, hold  
  
on, Said James. The boss is counting on us to make this date good, so we  
  
can't mess it up! Jessie said. Ladies and Gentleman, We will now vote  
  
for the King and Queen! Kim and Johnny will pass out the papers! One  
  
of the teachers said. (In back stage and girl and a boy are tied up and  
  
they both have tape on their mouths, T- Rocket are putting on different  
  
clothes.)  
  
Kim? Johnny? Come out, and pass the votes. James and Jessie comes  
  
out with disguises. Um….. Kim and Johnny got sick so they asked us to  
  
pass the votes out! Jessie said. Well, Fine then! The teacher said.  
  
(James and Jessie are passing out the votes) I know them from  
  
somewhere! Ash said.  
  
Hey Ash, Lets vote for us! Mariah said. Sure Mariah! Ash said then  
  
wrote they're names on the paper. Jessie and James collected the votes  
  
and acted like they dropped the papers in the floor then Jessie slowly  
  
kicked the REAL votes under the stage where Meowth was at. Meowth  
  
grabbed the votes and threw them away. James reached in his pocket  
  
and grabbed the paper he was holding a while ago. Then He give them  
  
to the judge. The judge counted the votes and give them to the teacher.  
  
Oh Ash, I hope we win!!!! Mariah said. Ash just gave her a smile, then  
  
looked at the teacher. Well, For this we need a drum roll (Drums start  
  
playing) The King and Queen are………………….ASH AND  
  
MARIAH!! Mariah was so happy that she kissed Ash and both of them  
  
walked up to the stage. The teacher placed a crown on both of them and  
  
gave Mariah roses. Jessie and James slam hands and walked off. Wow  
  
this is the first time that we didn't mess things up!!!! Jessie said. Wait  
  
until the boss hears this!……… He'll be happy! Meowth said walking  
  
fast. (Meowth is walking far ahead of Jessie and James, He's still  
  
talking) Hey Jessie, James said grabbing Jessie's hand Blushing.  
  
What is it James? Jessie asked. Well, I never Wanted to tell you this  
  
but……. I……..I……… I think I'm in love with you!!!! James said.  
  
Jessie stopped walking and looked down. You……….You are? Jessie  
  
asked. Yes, I am, James said. Oh, James, Jessie said as she kissed James.  
  
Meowth notices that Jessie and James are far away. Them Meowth saw  
  
Jessie kissing James. Oh well, I should just leave them alone Meowth  
  
thought to himself. Back to the dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brock and Rocky cheered Ash and Mariah, Then Brock wanted to talk  
  
to Rocky. Hey Rocky did you really like me? Or are you just doing this  
  
because You felt sorry for me? Brock asked. Well, I can't tell you that,  
  
But maybe this can (Gave Brock a kiss in the mouth!!!!!!) after they  
  
both broke away from each other Brock said, No, That didn't tell me  
  
anything but just try it again (Smiles at Rocky) (Rocky gives a look, like  
  
she was saying :: You think I'm dumb) But Rocky kiss Brock again.  
  
This time Brock put his arm around Rocky's waist and Rocky puts her  
  
arm around Brocks neck. Brock held Rocky's body and he promised  
  
never to let go. But Rocky broke the kiss. Rocky whisper in Brocks ear,  
  
I love you Brock! Brock thought his Heart was going to pop out of his  
  
chest. Oh, Rocky, I love you too! Brock said with deep feelings. Them  
  
again those two kissed. Ash and Mariah were happy that they won but,  
  
Ash wanted to go home early. Ash took Mariah home then gave her a  
  
kiss. Them left. One year later after that night, Ash still thought of  
  
Misty, He still belived that he was in love with Mariah. Brock and  
  
Rocky became Girlfriend and boyfriend. Tracy and Teresa were in love.  
  
Ash was at Mariah's house. Hey Ash, I need to get something from my  
  
room I'll be back Mariah said. (Kisses him). Hey Ash, So when are you  
  
going to marry my daughter? Giovanni said popping out of nowhere.  
  
Well………. Um………Marry? Ash asked, he got nervous. Yea, don't  
  
you wanna Marry my daughter? Giovanni asked. Yes, Of Course I  
  
do!!!!! Ash said.  
  
(HB note: Ash wants to marry her, you asked, Yes and NO! He's  
  
confused, He Loves Misty But tries to pretend he likes Mariah, That's  
  
why!!!!!) Well, Than Tomorrow I'll show you a ring that I think she'll  
  
like! Giovanni said. Ash just smiled, GOD WHAT AM I DOING???  
  
Ash thought to himself. The next day Ash brought a ring for Mariah,  
  
(HB Note::::O.K. O.K. Giovanni brought it, (thinking::: Ash is cheap,  
  
Ain't he?) I love making this story) Ash felt like he was being pressured.  
  
Ash went out with Mariah. Ash took her to a romantic Dinner place.  
  
After Ash and Mariah ate, Ash got even more nervous. Ask her now!  
  
Ash thought to himself.  
  
Mariah……I wanted to asked you something!!! Ash said. What is it  
  
Ash? Mariah asked. Would you……..would you…….(Ash waits for a  
  
while) Would I what? Mariah asked. Would you marry me (pulled out  
  
the ring)  
  
Mariah smiled and kissed him. Yes, I will! Mariah said.  
  
Meanwhile: are you guys wearing you Pikachu poof suits? Meowth  
  
asked. Yes! James said as he broke the window of Ash's room. Grab  
  
Pikachu and lets go!!!! Jessie said. (Pikachu wakes up) pi pika Pika????  
  
(What the heck???) (James grabbed Pikachu and threw him in a big  
  
glass jar. I got him!!!!!!! James said. I hear someone coming up stairs,  
  
lets go!! Jessie said. (They all left) Ash? Mrs. Ketchum asked. Maybe  
  
he knock something over! Mrs. Ketchum thought to herself. (Mrs.  
  
Ketchum walked downstairs.) The next day Ash ran to His mother and  
  
yelled out, MOM, GUESS WHAT, I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!! MY  
  
BABY'S GETTING MARRIED? Oh Ash Mrs. Ketchum said. (Hugs  
  
Ash) Brock and Tracy patted Ash on the back. Misty hugged Ash, But  
  
she was still hurting inside. I'm happy for you Ash, Misty said and gave  
  
a smile. Then Misty walked to her room. Giovanni asked me to go over  
  
to his house, he said he can get me a job! Ash said to his Mother. That's  
  
great Honey, now you can pay me for the window you broke!!!! Mrs.  
  
Ketchum said. (Ash falls down to the floor)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Ash gets a job  
  
Ash, Why don't you come in for a while? He asked. Um…… Sure, Ash  
  
said, and walked in. (Mariah didn't know Ash was downstairs)  
  
Ash, I need to have a man to man chat with you. Giovanni said. Sure!  
  
Ash said as Giovanni walked outside. Come we will talk at my office.  
  
Giovanni said. Ash don't know what he wanted. Ash, I wanted to know  
  
if you wanted to work for me? Giovanni asked. Yeah sure……… wait,  
  
what do I have to do? Ash asked. I ran a gang, We stole Pokemon.  
  
You'll get paid good, that is if you are good at staleing. Giovanni said. U  
  
Stole? Ash asked. Yes, I am the Boss of Team……….(Someone knocks  
  
on the door than opens it.) Sir, Sir, Guess what!! Jessie said. (Ash looks  
  
a Jessie James and Meowth with a shocked face) TEAM  
  
ROCKET!!!!!!!! Ash Yelled out. Giovanni said slowly, These are three  
  
of the members of the team, and with you on the team, we'll be the  
  
greatest team in the world. No way!!!! Ash said. I'll Never do that for  
  
Anyone!!!!!!!! Ash said. Oh Yes you would, If not you will not marry my  
  
daughter! Giovanni said. Fine then I won't Ash said. Ash wasn't in love  
  
with Mariah anyway. OH YEAH? You have to or you'll never see your  
  
Pikachu again. Giovanni said. Pikachu? Ash asked. The T.V. in back of  
  
Giovanni turned on and Giovanni walked away to show Ash his Pikachu  
  
in a cage! PIKACHU!!!!! Ash shouted. LET HIM GO!!!!!! Ash said.  
  
You will marry my daughter and You will join team rocket or we will  
  
Kill your pikachu!!!!! Giovanni said. Kill???? But sir, you never said  
  
that we were going to kill Pikachu!!!! Jessie said. (Giovanni hit Jessie a  
  
cross the face so hard that Jessie had a tear coming down her face)  
  
(Jessie fell to the floor)  
  
HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO JESSIE!!!!! James screamed. I CAN  
  
DO WANT EVER I WANT! Giovanni yelled.  
  
THAN……..THAN………THAN……..I……. I QUIT!!!! James yelled  
  
back at him. Jessie got up from the floor and said, I Quit too!! Then  
  
Jessie and James looked at Meowth I better do the right thing for  
  
once Meowth thought to himself. I……… I ALSO QUIT!!!! Meowth  
  
said. Giovanni said, I' m sorry To hear that…….NOW GET OUT!!!!!!  
  
They all walked to the door but, James turned around and looked at  
  
Ash and said, I'm so sorry Kid!!! Then they all left. Ash thought about  
  
Pikachu and Mariah's father saying that he'll kill Pikachu if he doesn't  
  
Marry Mariah & join team rocket. Oh god, Why Then Ash stood up  
  
and screamed  
  
WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Y???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Double Trouble Time!!!!  
  
Well, I guess we're out of a job! Meowth said with a sad face. Oh well,  
  
At least we will all be togetter! Jessie said. Hey look, there's a hotel!!  
  
Meowth said. Lets go! Jessie said. They all decided to spent their money  
  
on clothes and for the hotel. We only have $20.00 Left, Meowth said.  
  
Jessie nods then looks at James.  
  
James? What's wrong? Jessie asked. I feel bad for that little Twep He's  
  
never going to see his Pikachu again! And I don't think he likes Mariah!  
  
James said. How would you know that? Jessie asked. Because when we  
  
were collecting the votes I saw Ash looking at that girl….Um……..  
  
Misty! James said. Five minutes passed by, the room was Quiet . Then  
  
you know what we have to do! right? Jessie asked James and Meowth.  
  
(Both looks confused) No what? James asked. Jessie quickly stood up.  
  
WE HAVE TO FREE PIKACHU!!!!!!!!! Jessie said, pointing to the  
  
door. Your right, lets go!!! James said. (Team Rockets place) Sir, Sir, we  
  
have locked the doors and the guards are watching the place! One of the  
  
members said. Good, Come on Persion, Giovanni. (Walks off) (Three  
  
dark figures are staring outside of the window) Hey Jessie how are we  
  
going to get in? Meowth said. We can……..DIG……….We can dig  
  
under the main door and we're in!!!!!!! Jessie said. (James and Meowth  
  
looks down on the floor!) What is it? What's wrong? Jessie asked.  
  
Jessie, We always use that same plan, and it never works! James said.  
  
(Jessie Hits James on the head as well as Meowth) Think of winning  
  
NOT losing!!!!!! Jessie said. NOW DIG!!!! Jessie yelled. (James &  
  
Meowth starts digging. Hey Jess I think were hit something metal!  
  
Meowth said. Oh God, We are really going to mess things up! Jessie  
  
said. O.K. lets see what it is! Jessie said. (BOOM) OWWW!! James said  
  
as the metal cage landed on his face. Pikachu! Said a yellow Pikachu.  
  
PIKACHU? Jessie said, We done it!!!!! We didn't MESS UP!!! James  
  
said loud. Hey what are you doing here said a guard. OH NO,  
  
RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meowth said as the three ran back to the hole they  
  
had dug up. The three ran out with Pikachu in their hands. Pika pi pika  
  
pi kachu? (What are you three up to?) Pika pi pika pikachu chu? (Were  
  
are you taking me?) We've taking back to your master Ash! Mewoth  
  
said running to the woods. WOW I never thought Team Rocket would  
  
never do this!!! Pikachu thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile On to the wedding!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 38  
  
(The chapter you waited for)  
  
Stop the Wedding!!!!  
  
  
  
(In the back room of the church, Ash and the guys are getting ready for  
  
the wedding)  
  
Ash was worried about this whole thing about Pikachu (HB Note: Think  
  
of Pikachu like your dog, wouldn't you miss your dog if he was taking  
  
from you?) Oh, now what am I going to do? I Love Mis…………. Wait  
  
a minute, I love Misty? Misty Waterflower? The girl who cheated on  
  
me? The girl who gave me a hard time all these years? Yeah it's true, I t  
  
must be true! Ash thought to himself.  
  
(In the other side of the church, Misty and the girl are getting ready)  
  
Hey Misty, what's wrong? Don't you like Dustin? Amanda asked.  
  
(Dustin is behind the door listening in. Well, Amanda…… (Looks to see  
  
if the other girl aren't listening) (Mariah and Jessica walks out of the  
  
room.) Amanda, I think I'm in love with someone! Misty said. Who?  
  
Amanda asked. I think I'm in love with Ash Ketchum!!!!!!!! Misty said.  
  
WHAT???? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM THIS!!!!!!!! Amanda  
  
yelled out. I know, I know!! But I………… (Amanda Interrupts Misty)  
  
Go to Ash and tell him or you will never………. (Misty nods no) Fine  
  
than Amanda said and with that Amanda left the room. Dustin walks in.  
  
Hey Misty! He said. Hi Dustin! Misty said with a small smile. I heard  
  
what you said. Misty puts her head down. GO and tell Ash you love  
  
him!!!! Dustin said with a smile. What did you say? Misty asked putting  
  
her head back up. I Said Go tell Ash that you love him! Dustin said.  
  
Misty kissed Dustin on the cheek and ran off to tell Ash. (Back in the  
  
other side of the church) Hey Ash, Ash!!! Said someone said. Three  
  
people ran to Ash, Ash notices that it's Team Rocket! Hey It's Team  
  
Rocket, WHAT DO YOU WANT? Ash yelled. Don't worry Ash, We  
  
changed! James said. No you didn't You are liars! Ash said. No really,  
  
We give something for you. Jessie said. Oh what a trap? Ash asked in  
  
anger. No, (A yellow Pokemon jumped on Ash and said Pikachu!!!!  
  
Pikachu? PIKACHU!!!! Ash cried out and hugged him. Ash looked up  
  
and saw Jessie and James not wearing their white shirts with the big red  
  
R on it. Thanks! Ash said. Then It looks like Team……….. I mean…….  
  
We're Blasting off again! Jessie said. Before they went off Jessie looked  
  
at Ash and said, Hey Ash, I think You should Marry the girl you truly  
  
love, just keep that in mind! Then James and Jessie and Meowth left!  
  
Ash! Hey Ash! Ash turned around to see Misty wearing her dress for  
  
the wedding. Ash, I really need to talk to you! Misty said. Yea Misty  
  
what is it? Ash asked. Ash… I think……… I think I'm in love with  
  
someone. Misty continue , I think he's the most greatest guy in the  
  
world. I love him so much that if I lose him, I go crazy! Misty said. I  
  
want him, I need him, I can't live without him! Misty said. Why are you  
  
telling me this, If you love him go and tell him, Ash said. Why did I  
  
just say that? Ash thought to himself! S how am I going to tell him?  
  
Misty asked. Just tell him that then I guess you could kiss him! Ash said.  
  
I never should've said that Ash thought to himself. Fine than Misty  
  
said, The she grabbed the back on Ash's neck and pulled him close to  
  
her lips and she looked at him with her loving eyes, Than gave him a  
  
kiss. HELL YEA!!!! Ash thought to himself. (HB NOTE: YEA, YEA,  
  
HELL YEA, YOU GO MISTY!!!!!!) Misty and Ash kissed so passionly  
  
that Misty thought she was going to die, As well as Ash. Ash grabbed  
  
Misty's neck and he couldn't stop himself. Than Ash held Misty's waist  
  
then he put his hands on her back. Misty put one arm on his neck and  
  
the other arm was grabbing his back. Ash remember that he's going to  
  
marry Mariah. Ash stop kissing Misty then he said with a worried and  
  
scared tone of voice, But Misty, It's too late, I'm getting Married to  
  
Mariah, I'm…….. I'm so sorry. Misty looked at Ash with tear eyes and  
  
she gave Ash a hug and said, Good Luck Ash, I hope you'll be happy  
  
with her! Misty said. Misty gave a small smile, then she left.  
  
Ash ran to Mariah:  
  
ASH? Ash you can't see me, It's bad luck! Mariah said. Mariah, I need  
  
to tell to you. I can't Marry you! Ash said. What? Why not? Mariah  
  
asked. I'm in love with a other woman! Ash said, as he saw her tearful  
  
face. But I thought you loved me? Mariah said. I Like you, but since I  
  
was ten years old I've always love this one girl, I guess I thought I loved  
  
you. Ash said. Mariah wiped her eyes and said, Then The wedding's off!  
  
Then Mariah left to the front of the church and told everyone that the  
  
wedding was off! What? Where's Ash? Mrs Ketchum asked. (Mariah  
  
didn't answer and left. Giovanni heard and called the guard. Kill the  
  
pikachu! Giovanni said. But sir, the Pikachu is gone! The guard said.  
  
WHAT????????????? What happened? Giovanni asked. Well, Three  
  
dark people came in and……… (Giovanni yelled WHAT?) The guard  
  
contued, They dig they way under the door. Giovanni had a evil face  
  
and said, Jessie and James! Meowth! They will pay, One of these days  
  
I'll get them. (Across the street from the park a red headed girl was  
  
walking to the bench) Misty heard about the news and sat on the bench.  
  
Misty had to think. Ash saw her and ran to her. Misty? Ash asked. Hi  
  
Ash. Misty said. Ash sat on the bench. Misty, I………. Wait let me start  
  
from the bening. Misty ever since I was 14…..O.K. since I was  
  
ten……..Wait…. UM……..Well, (Misty looks a little confused) Misty  
  
(Holds her Hand) Since I meet you, I always loved you, I have the  
  
money for you bike, I always had it but, I never wanted to give it to you,  
  
I never wanted to give you the bike because I knew you well leave me  
  
forever. I never wanted you lose you, even went you smile my heart  
  
beets faster than the speed of light. Or was it the speed of rain? Ash  
  
asked himself. Misty just smiled. I want you, I need you, and only you,  
  
No one else and………… (Misty interrupted) Ash are you going to stop  
  
talking and Kiss me or what? Misty asked with A smile. Ash lend over  
  
and kissed her. Mrs. Ketchum and Ash's friends saw the whole thing.  
  
OH ASH ARE YOU TWO GOING TO GET MARRIED? Mrs  
  
Ketchum yelled out. Misty and Ash broke the kiss to see everyone  
  
looking at him. (Ash puts his hand in back of his face and Misty has a  
  
sweat drop on her head.) Um………..Well……. If Ash asks me! Misty  
  
said looking at Ash. Misty, I don't have a ring for you! Ash said.  
  
Amanda got mad and walked up to Ash. HERE'S A RING (Amanda  
  
gives Ash a ring that she had on her finger) NOW ASK HER! Amanda  
  
yelled out. Ash looked at the ring then looked at Misty. Misty  
  
Waterflower will you Marry me? Misty smiles and says Yes, I do! (Ash  
  
placed the ring on Misty finger. Then Ash kissed her again. This is so  
  
romantic Mrs. Ketchum said. So Dustin since your free, why don't we  
  
go on a date? Amanda asked. Dustin said Sure.  
  
Meanwhile::::  
  
Jessie There's a lot of talking about getting Married! (Jessie Hints  
  
James) Oh, Well, than we've next aren't we! James said. Jessie kissed  
  
James. OH I GOING TO BE SICK!!!!!! Meowth said. Hey James we'll  
  
start a family, (James nods) Lets start a club, Team Rocket the Good  
  
Guys, Jessie said. Nope, Hey maybe we'll be Team Cool Dudes, The  
  
Great!!! James said. NO, NO,NO, Team Trio!! Meowth said. No, What  
  
about……….. Team Blast, Jessie said. That's Dumb, hey what about.....,  
  
James Said. (They all walk away talking) Brock I love you, Rocky said  
  
kissing Her Man! Rocky, you always say that! Brock said. Well, I meant  
  
it Brock, I love you even dough you talk fast when your nerous!  
  
(Giggles) Hey, That's not funny!!!!! Brock said with a sweat drop. Hey  
  
Ash, Since we have everyone out here waiting for someone to get  
  
married ..........why don't we just.........Um........Oh never mind. Misty  
  
said. Ash knew what Misty was going to say. Flashback:::  
  
Misty went to Amelia's clothes store , Ash went to the ring store to buy  
  
Misty a ring. Ash remembers when he went home. Ash went home cuz  
  
he was made at misty, He put the ring in a small box and under his bed.  
  
Um.........Misty........I'll be back. Ash said half walking and half running.  
  
Where are you going Ash??????? Misty asked, but in was to late, Ash  
  
was gone. Ash ran to his house to get the ring. Ash looked in the box.  
  
Oh Good, It's still here!!!! Ash said to himself. Then he left his room,  
  
and run outside, (Hb note: Hey I wonder if he locked the front door!  
  
Haha)  
  
Where did Ash go Misty? Mrs. Ketchem asked Misty. Well, He just  
  
lifed. Misty said with a worried face. Meanwhile Ash was running  
  
across the street two blocks of the park. I gotta hurry up. Ash said to  
  
himself running across the street. A car almost hit Ash. WATCH  
  
WHERE YOUR GOING, YOU JERK, YOU HONKIE! The guy in the  
  
car said to Ash (HB note: Sorry I had to put in the word Honkie, It's  
  
just funny to say that word, O.KO.K I'm sorry, read the rest of the  
  
story, you Honkies, Hehehe) Ash finally was at the park, ASH!!! Misty  
  
said running up to him. Mist...........Misty......... (Trying to catch his  
  
breathe) What Ash? Misty asked. Ash caught his breathe back. Misty  
  
(Bend down on his knees) Misty (Reaches in his Jacket, (He still had his  
  
Black Tuxedo on) Misty Waterflower, Will you Marry me? Ash finally  
  
asked. (Tears run down Misty's Eyes.) Yes, Yes Ash. Misty said with  
  
more tears coming down his face. OOOOOOOHHHHHH MY BABY'S  
  
GETTING MARRIED WITH MISTY!!!!!! Mrs. Ketchem shouted. Hey  
  
Good luck Misty!!! Amanda said. Ash, I'm Jealous of you! Brock said  
  
with a teasing smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`  
  
Chapter 39  
  
(The final Chapter)  
  
  
  
3 months Later  
  
Do you Misty WaterFlower take Ash Ketchem to be your Lawly wedde  
  
Husband, to love, honor and Cherish til death do you part? The prise  
  
said. I do, Misty said looking at Ash's eyes.  
  
Do you Ash Ketchem, Take Misty Waterflower to be your lawly weded  
  
wife, to love, honor and cherish til death do you part? The pritse said.  
  
Ash was quiet for a minute. Ash? Do you? The prise asked.  
  
With a deep breathe Ash said, NO.  
  
O.K, I now.......................WHAT? the prise asked. Misty had a shock  
  
face. Mrs. Ketchem almost fainted but Prof. Oak caught.  
  
NO, I'll love her longer than that! Ash said as he looked at his woman.  
  
Misty gave a smile. I now pronounce you......... Husband and Wife.........  
  
You may now kiss the Bride. Ash lend over and looked at Misty's blue  
  
eyes, and remembered why he never bought her that bike, He knew if he  
  
had she would have lifted him, He cared for her too much for that to  
  
happened. Misty looked at Ash's brown eyes and remembered why she  
  
followed Ash all these years, It wasn't that dumb old Bike, She loved  
  
him and wanted to be with him forever. Ash lend over to Misty and gave  
  
her a kiss. Misty's sisters started to cry harder than they did earlier.  
  
Pikachu started to cry. Brock and Rocky cheer on Ash and Misty. Prof.  
  
Oak Started to pat Mrs. Ketcthem on his back. Three people were  
  
sitting in the back row. OH, I love weddings!! Jessie said to James. Well,  
  
Why don't we get married? James asked. Do really want to? Jessie  
  
asked. Yes I do! James said. Tell me when your done with all the lovely  
  
dovely stuff, Meowth said closing his eyes. James and Jessie gave  
  
Meowth and angey face. (Jessie and James starts attacking Meowth) By  
  
the door of the church A dark man stood. "Good going Son, I'm so  
  
Proud of you Ash, I just Wish I never lifted you and your mother, I  
  
hope you know, I'll always love you, son" Said The dark man talking  
  
low so no one could hear him. Then the dark person lifted. Ash and  
  
Misty walked to the car that Mrs. Ketchem brought for them. Misty  
  
threw the flowers up in the warm spring air and the girls all jumped to  
  
the air to grab the flowers, instad the flowers landed on Amanda's  
  
hands. Amanda had a shock face. Then Amanda looked at Dustin.  
  
Jessica saw Gary walking to Ash. Hey Ash,............... Conuteges! Gary  
  
said with a smile. Thanks Gary, Ash said. Hope we can still be friends!  
  
Gary said to Ash. Even if I did....... well, you know, What I did to you  
  
and Misty! Gary said. Of course we can still be friends Gary! Ash said.  
  
(Shook Gary's hand) Gary said with a smile, I hope you can forgive me  
  
too Misty! Gary said. Yeah, Just don't do it again. Misty said. Jessica  
  
walked up to Gary. Oh yeah Ash I forgot to tell you, I'm getting  
  
Married too! Gary said. Ok yeah with who? Misty asked. Jessica! Gary  
  
said looking at Jessica. That's cool Gary. Just remember to treat her  
  
good! Ash said. Don't worry I will! Gary said. Tracy and the rest said  
  
goodbye to the newly couple.  
  
Ash drive away with his Wife. Hey Ash........... Misty said. Ash looked at  
  
Misty for a minute. Ash do you'll Love me until we die? Misty asked.  
  
No, Longer Misty, Much, Much Longer then that! Ash said as he gave  
  
her a romantic Kiss. Under the moonlight and stars two new couples,  
  
went to their honeymoon with happiness that they were finally together.  
  
  
  
The End!!  
  
Finally I Finished this story!!!!!! Hoooooowoooooo!  
  
But now I must make more "Duh" Oh well if you like my stories than  
  
Email me!!!!!! C - YA!!!!!!! (HB) 


End file.
